Stem the Tide
by Marina Black1
Summary: Harper's life hangs in the balance as she rests in the depths of Mount Weather. Past, present, and future collide as Harper fights against the experiments the Mountain Men are doing on her. The only thing she's sure of is that there's only one sick, broken man who can save her…Harper has no choice but to put her faith in Cage Wallace. *M for a reason* Cage/Harper (Canon divergence)
1. Chapter 1

The thunderous hum of the hydroelectric water system echoing through the lowest sublevel of Mount Weather neither perturbed or disturbed Cage Wallace. In fact, he found it quite soothing. Most of his childhood had been spent in these basement cells, hiding from the wrath of his father…he'd learned every crevice, every crack, every hiding place within the labyrinth. These very catacombs were where Cage escaped to when he did not want to be disturbed; perhaps that was why he was so annoyed when the melodic thrum of machinery was shattered by the heels striking against concrete.

"What do you want?" Cage's voice dripped with icy venom as he stared at the tiny slip of woman that the vile Dr. Tsing had chosen to mold in her image. "I believe I made it clear that I did not want to be disturbed."

"Y-yes, sir…" The intern babbled, "B-but Dr. Tsing was concerned that you would forget to give the patient her medication. It's vitally important she remains sedated."

Cage stood to his full height, dwarfing the ignorant intern by a full head. He stared down his nose at her menacingly. "You can tell Dr. Tsing that I am more than capable of caring for the _patient_ on my own." He snarled, "I am a doctor too, in case she has forgotten." That uppity bitch thought that she was so much better than him because Dante—his father—liked her infinitely better. Well, that was hardly an accomplishment…Dante preferred _everyone_ to his own son and had no qualms about showing it openly. The fear that crossed the young woman's face sent a sick thrill through Cage's chest. Well, at least he could still make the masses quake with fear. When he took a step back, he noticed the manilla file clenched tightly in her hands. "Is that the most recent lab work?" Without waiting for an answer, he wrenched it from her, "Good. Now run along, I have work to do."

The horrified intern turned and fled before Cage had to resort to more nefarious scare-tactics. He slammed the heavy door shut with far more force than was necessary—the clanging of the metal echoed down the halls. Hopefully that would deter any more unwelcome visitors. Turning on his heel, Cage glanced at the young woman who was currently strapped to the gurney in the middle of the cell. This room was almost exclusively used for work on the Cerberus Project but since they couldn't conduct these experiments in medical, his workshop was the only option. Honestly, Cage didn't mind Harper's presence in his sacred space. She was being kept heavily sedated and beyond a few moans and whimpers, she hadn't made a peep. He'd taken to talking to her and despite the one-sidedness of the conversation, she'd really helped him come up with several great ideas.

Pouring himself a strong cup of tea, Cage clicked on the small lamp over his desk. It surprised Cage that this wasn't just the blood work Tsing had ordered this morning, but the entire medical file. What the hell had an intern been doing walking around with something like this? That was certainly a question he intended to ask later. For now, he was curious as to what secrets this young woman was hiding.

Harper Jeffries was a seventeen year old female who had been brought in by the guard along with the other forty-eight who had been deemed acceptable. It was noted that on admission she was suffering with dehydration and mild malnutrition—but that was a common finding among the children who had fallen from the sky. Beyond that she was a healthy, normal, woman with no significant heart, lung, kidney, or liver dysfunctions. The only thing she had been treated for on admission was _chlamydia_…

Cage raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at the delicate creature strapped to his table. Somehow, she didn't strike him as the type…then again, it wouldn't be the first time he'd been wrong about a woman. Harper's blonde hair was unwashed and hung limply around her pallid face; there was an unearthly glow to her skin that seemed to absorb the light, even in the dank space. She was beautiful…

Instead of lingering on the inappropriateness of his realization, Cage turned his attention back to the file. He started at the beginning of her file and was not surprised that her lab work had gotten significantly worse over the last few weeks. The hematocrit and hemoglobin levels were in the toilet and she was severely anemic…dialysis coupled with two bone marrow extractions were to blame for that. Harper was still malnourished but the IV fluids they were giving her contained all the electrolytes she needed to stay alive, at least for now. When Cage reached the blood work that had been drawn this morning, his heart fell into his stomach…

Cage stood up so quickly that the stool he was sitting on went flying. He did not stop to right it as he tore through the underbelly of Mount Weather and headed straight for the dragon's lair. Dr. Tsing was quietly speaking to one of the residents, pretending to be the doting and caring doctor that everyone thought she was. Cage knew the truth…they called him a hack, but Tsing was so much more horrible than he'd ever been. "You sick _bitch_!"

Dr. Tsing paused, her mouth slightly ajar as she turned to face Cage. She cleared her throat and ushered the resident away. Pasting a twisted smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes, she motioned toward the open doorway ahead, "Dr. Wallace…please, step into my office." As soon as they were out of the public eye, her expression turned murderous. "What is the meaning of this?" She shrieked, "You have no right to speak to me that way. I am the medical director at this facility and I demand to be treated with resp—"

"Harper Jeffries is pregnant!" Cage cut her off swiftly, unwilling to listen to more babbling about her self-importance. Slamming the file down on the desk, he leaned in to stare into Tsing's cold, dead eyes. The harpy in front of him didn't move at all; there was no shock, no horror, and not a single ounce of compassion. Nausea churned in his veins, "You knew…"

"Of course I knew," Dr. Tsing replied nonchalantly. She settled herself down in the desk chair and folded her hands. "I hardly think it matters. The patient won't be able to sustain a pregnancy through _three_ bone marrow extractions. Honestly, I'm surprised the little parasite has lasted this long…"

Protectiveness rose up inside of Cage until he felt he might choke on it. It was a completely foreign, unwelcome sensation. He gripped the sides of the desk to keep himself from reaching over and wrapping his hands around this bitch's throat. "Have you informed the President then? I'm sure he'd be quite interested to know that your little lab rat is knocked up!" Dante may not have cared about his own child—or children, as it might have been—but he had some sort of sick obsession with the young people that he'd "rescued". There was no earthly way Dante would let Tsing get away with killing an innocent pregnant woman and her child.

Tsing remained silent for a moment, locking eyes with Cage as they engaged in a silent battle of wills. "What does it even matter?" She huffed in exasperation. "The patient is scheduled for another procedure tomorrow. The stress will most certainly kill the fetus, so the point is moot. And it's not as if we could simply let her return to her people, Cage! She'd expose everything we're trying to accomplish here. So, no, I will not tell the President and, if you know what's good for you, you won't either." Tsing narrowed her gaze in annoyance, "If you're done with your little temper tantrum, I have actual work to do…" To his credit, Cage didn't say another word. He turned to walk away and she sighed, "And do not forget to medicate the patient. I need her ready to go in the morning. Cage!" He was already gone.

Cage stomped back down to the dungeon, throwing open to the door to the cell where Harper was strapped down. With every passing moment, more of the drugs wore off and his little warrior clawed her way toward the surface of rational thought. No longer was she silent or still, her cheeks were not powdery pale but flushed as she fought against the thick leather restraints that kept her immobilized. Before he could stop himself, Cage reached over and brushed the blonde hair away from her forehead in a vain attempt to soothe her.

Red-rimmed, bloodshot blue eyes popped open and held him in rapture. Harper's mouth opened in a silent scream but she was too weak to force the sound out. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as the pain returned, dull at first and then increasing exponentially with every passing moment. The room came into focus slowly, thick stone walls, metal desk with a small lamp switched on in the corner; there was a pump feeding fluids into her vascular system, keeping her alive. Harper tested the bonds that held her prisoner and the pain that slammed through her was so intense that her vision blurred and she teetered on the precipice of oblivion once more.

Cage watched Harper struggle with a look cold indifference. On the outside, he was the epitome of cold disdain; but roiling beneath the surface was a newfound respect for this slip of a girl. She fought so hard to cling to life when he was so determined to take it from her. Harper cried out again and this time, he reached for the syringe of pain medication. After having her hip drilled into twice, he expected her to welcome the relief. Instead, she fought him harder. "Shhh," Cage murmured, "This will numb the pain."

"No," Harper croaked. "No more…I can't go back."

"What do you mean?" Cage pressed, eyebrows furrowing as he watched her struggle. Harper whimpered again and he found himself cupping her cheek. She was mostly delirious and murmuring words that he couldn't understand. "Stop struggling, you're going to hurt yourself. Here…" Grabbing the cup of tea from his workbench, he carefully brought it to her cracked rosebud lips. "Take a sip…" It wasn't hot anymore, but pleasantly lukewarm. Harper took a swallow and the relief that crossed over her features sent gooseflesh running over his skin. "That's my girl," He praised as she took several more swallows of the heady brew. Harper's breathing became a little less labored and he removed the handkerchief from his pocket to dab at the corners of her mouth once she'd drained the glass. "Tell me, where can't you go back to?"

Harper's head lolled as she stared up at the guttering fluorescent light hanging overhead. "Mecha station…" Her bright blue eyes welled with tears again and her voice became frantic as she sank into the depths of a horrible fever dream…

_The mess hall was empty except for Nygel and the cohort of men she'd paid to protect her. Her cold, glinting black eyes flicked to Harper's face, "What are you doing here? The Chief of Electrical paid for the whole night!" She was instantly in Harper's face, gripping her chin so tightly that Harper's jaw ached. "You better start explaining yourself, little girl!" _

_Harper had learned long ago that tears were for the weak and the innocent…and she was neither. After everything she'd done, she could no longer shed a tear. Instead, she straightened her spine and faced Nygel head on. "Everything was fine until he tried to force me to do a bunch of things I couldn't do…terrible things." Her stomach ached even thinking about it. "I refused and he threw me on the floor and grabbed my hair. He started hitting me so I-I grabbed a lamp and I hit him over the head with it…" Harper faltered._

_Nygel remained silent. She could see that Harper's cheek was bruised and blood trickled at her temple where the hair had been ripped from the root. Her lip was cut and swollen, too. "Is he dead?" _

_"N-no, just knocked out. I—"_

_"You stupid whore!" Nygel reared back, slap Harper's face with a loud crack. Harper gasped and crumpled at her feet. "He is my best customer!" She hissed. "Your job is to do whatever he wants, regardless as to whether it suits your tastes." Pacing the floor, Nygel shook her head. "I don't know what's gotten into your lately, Harper. You used to be one of my best girls…" Suddenly, there were waterworks as the manipulation oozed out of Nygel's every pore. "You are like a daughter to me, Harper. When your mother and father passed away in that terrible, tragic accident, who took you in?" When there was no immediate answer, Nygel gripped a fistful of Harper's hair and grabbed it again. "Who!?" She demanded._

_A shriek of pain was wrenched from Harper and she had to fight not to let the tears escape. If Nygel saw her crying, the punishment would be even worse. "You!" She gasped, through the terrible, stinging pain. "You, Nygel." _

_"That's right," Nygel replied curly. Pushing Harper's head away brutally, Nygel laced her hands behind her back as she resumed pacing again. "I fed you. I made sure there were clothes on your back and that you always had a warm bed! I've made so many sacrifices for you over the years and all I ask in return is that you help me run my business! If my clients aren't taken care of, then I can't take care of you girls!" She shook her head, "I'm going to have to give the Chief his money back. Now, I won't be able to afford the medicine that Delilah needs! How can you be so selfish, Harper?"_

_Harper cast her eyes downward, "I'm sorry, Nygel. I haven't been feeling well lately. I promise I'll make it up to—"_

_Nygel's expression became blank again as she cut Harper off, "This was the final straw. You've left me no choice, Harper…" Her expression darkened as she nodded to one of her lackeys. "I can't carry your weight anymore. A whore who won't put out is of no use to me…" Nygel nodded toward her men, "You know what to do." Nygel turned and sauntered away as if she hadn't just sentenced Harper to die. _

_Within minutes, two members of the Guard thundered into the dining hall. She was dragged immediately toward the Skybox and thrown there to rot. Nygel's lackeys put on a fantastic show, explaining how Harper had propositioned them in exchange for ration cards and to try and obtain moonshine—that they certainly didn't possess. They wove the tale of a vicious, violent slut who bragged about tricking the Chief of Electrical into sleeping with her so that she could rob him blind. Harper was charged that very night to await the day that they inevitably floated her…_

_Despite everything Harper suffered, she didn't shed one single tear that night. She remained silent, stoic, and composed. After all, Harper had long ago learned how to harden her heart…_

Cage remained in stunned silence. Harper wove a tale of a woman who had been abused and neglected in the worst possible way yet somehow came out stronger than before. It made sense now why she'd been brought to Mount Weather with chlamydia and why there was an unclaimed child growing in her belly. It had been explained to him that the forty-eight were part of a hundred delinquents who had been sent down to see if life on Earth was viable. Their crimes ranged from everything to petty theft to murder…Cage supposed he could go ahead and add prostitution to that list as well.

Harper's deliriousness increased along with her exhaustion. Her words became unintelligible again. Even though she was weak, she still fought against the bindings. As she bent her wrist, her fingertips brushed over Cage's cold, pale hand and she gripped it tightly. It had been so long since Harper had felt the slightest bit of human contact and it comforted her enough that she was able to close her eyes again.

Staring down at Harper's tiny, pale hand wrapped around his, Cage felt that protective urge building inside of him again. Harper had suffered trauma as a child, she had been hurt and beaten and torn, and yet she still fought for survival…just like him. He would not sit back and watch her be destroyed. "Rest now," Cage whispered, his free hand stroking her cheek tenderly as she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. "I'm going to protect you." And that was a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>So, let me just start out by saying that this is a fic idea that has been burning in my brain since the scene where Tsing is extracting Harper's bone marrow and Cage is sitting there while Harper screams in his face. Cage is one of those characters who is extremely layered. We already know that he's smart but a dungeon dweller, working on his sick projects in the dark. I've also ascertained that Dante abused Cage (nobody grabs a grown man's face violently like that unless he's done it many, many times. And Cage was frightened by it.). There will be warnings here for sex, violence, and abuse. They will be tastefully done. I'm taking liberties with Harper and Cage's backstories. I'm taking liberties with characters but it's all going to make sense in the context of canon.<strong>

**Please read and review. I will only continue writing this fic if there is interest. So let me know! I want to hear your voice!**

**You guys are awesome. I adore you!**

**-Marina**


	2. Chapter 2

In the deepest depths of Harper's mind, she could only just make out the voice that had been infusing her subconscious for…days? Weeks? Months? She was no longer aware of how long she had been here; everything was in a hazy state of confusion. In the flux of her uncertainty, Harper held tighter to the very few constants in her life: the deep aching pain, the rushing hum of water flowing beyond her grasp, and the whispers in her ear. Until now, she hadn't been able to fully wake; she fought against the heaviness of her eyelids until she managed to pry them open at last.

Blurry images came into focus slowly and Harper found herself staring at a man hunched over a desk, buried in his files. He was familiar to her, though it took her a while to remember from where. Cage Wallace…the President's son and resident witchdoctor. His long, spidery fingers were buried in the strands of his dark hair, tugging at the roots as he pored over his work. All the while, he spoke aloud; his velvety baritone kept Harper at rapt attention despite the crushing urge to sink into oblivion again. Gathering her strength, she zeroed in on his lips. Harper's stomach twisted painfully as they delved into Cage's darkest memories…

_"Cage!" Dante's harsh voice echoed down the corridor as he strode toward the young boy who was perpetually hunched over a book. Terror spread through Cage and he gripped tighter to his anthology of poems in a vain attempt to use it as a shield. At nine years old, Cage already excelled in math, science, and literature. He was a quiet child and infinitely smarter than the ridiculous buffoon he was forced to call "professor". Cage loathed anything that had to do with school; the lessons were incredibly dull and he was not well liked among his peers. His classmates found him strange and unapproachable; there wasn't one among them that Cage would've actually called a friend. And so, Cage wrapped himself in a world of fantasy. He read extensively and hungrily devoured texts on everything from paleontology to physics to poetry. The research broadened his horizons and made him long for a life far beyond Mount Weather…but it could never protect him from the dangers that lurked within these walls. _

_Cage scrambled to his feet but it was no use, Dante was so much larger and faster; there was no way he could get away now. "Run and you will get it worse," Dante warned as he closed the distance between them. Gripping Cage's face brutally, Dante jerked the boy's head back to force him to look into his wrathful grey eyes. "Professor Harris has informed me that you were rude and insubordinate in class today." There was a beat of silence, as if he were reading Cage's conscience and finding him guilty. "Hold out your hands," He commanded and knocked the book from his hands._

_Trembling violently, Cage clenched his fists. "N-no, father, I swear I wasn't—"_

_"Are you calling your teacher a liar, boy?" Dante's anger grew as he tightened his fist around the instrument of destruction that haunted Cage's nightmares, "I said hold out your hands!" _

_Cage steeled his spine as he prepared for the sting of pain; he bit his lips so hard that the bottom one began to bleed. The first blow nearly knocked the wind out of Cage. The switch—a thin slat of wood with a razor-sharp metal edge—descended once, twice, and then three times. The delicate skin of his palms were crisscrossed with wounds in various stages of healing. Cage had to fight even harder against the thick, hot, angry tears that threatened to fall; begging and tears would only incite Dante further and the beating would be more severe. As Dante struck again and again, droplets of blood welled to the surface along the fault of another recent injury._

_The majority of the pain no longer came from the beating but from the raging pain in his chest from holding back his agonizing screams. Cage wanted to tell his father that the reason he'd interrupted class was to tell Professor Harris that he'd done a math equation wrong. The teacher had become angry and agitated at the interruption—particularly when he realized that Cage was right. Children snickered and Cage had joined them, for once. For a fleeting moment, he'd felt accepted by his classmates…perhaps it was even worth the pain he endured now. _

_Dante's face was molded into a mask of rage and disgust but his eyes shimmered with something wholly darker. There was a sick pleasure in watching this child cower before him, knowing that he was in total control. It no longer mattered what the reason was for Cage acting out in class; all that mattered was the rush of power that came from putting the child in his place. _

_Two more snaps of the switch left Cage's tender palms bloodied and dark with livid bruises. Dante tucked the switch into his pocket once more. Without fanfare, he turned on his heel and headed down the corridor. "Your mother is expecting you for dinner. Do not keep her waiting…" _

_Cage ignored the stinging of his wrecked hands as he grabbed his book and hurried toward the dormitory, giving Dante a wide berth as he went. As he reached the edge of the corridor, his stomach twisted as Dante's voice reached his ears once more. "If I hear of you disrupting class again, young man, you'll be lucky if all you get is the switch…"_

Cage was wrenched from the terrible memory by the sound of Harper's harsh breathing. Glancing over his shoulder, he startled when he realized that her brilliant blue eyes were open and trained on him. Pushing himself up from the workbench, he quickly poured her some water. Cage cupped the back of her head, supporting her neck as he encouraged her to drink. "How are you feeling, Harper?"

Harper remained mute. The man's motives were unclear to her. He had been the one kneeling beside her when Dr. Tsing drilled into her bone; he'd remained silent and stony faced as Harper could no longer control her screams. Memories from then on were fuzzy and confusing… she could have sworn that he'd promised to protect her. However, Harper wasn't sure what was reality and what was a twisted fantasy concocted by her brain to keep her fighting. The man didn't let her drink very much before he pulled the cup away. Harper almost protested…but what would be the point of that? She stared down at the smooth leather straps that were holding her hostage.

Setting aside the cup, Cage's dark eyes swept over her. Harper was agitated, not that he could blame her; fear roiled beneath the surface as well but expected that too. Her silence, though, cut him to the quick; he'd been craving the sound of her sweet voice ever since he'd first heard her speaking last night. _Give her time_, Cage thought to himself, _She'll come around._ Tsing would be down here any moment and he'd mentally prepared himself for the fight that would ensue. First, he needed to make sure she and the baby were alright. "Harper, I'd like to examine you…" Her entire body clenched and his brows furrowed. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

Harper bit back a snort. It wasn't the first time she'd heard that; she wasn't about to fall for that one again! The man stepped closer and she gathered what little strength she had to try and break free. Raging against the restraints, Harper was quickly losing hope. It was no use…her wrists, ankles, and pelvis were strapped to the gurney and every time she twisted, her hip pain would flare up and the staples would tug. Stars burst behind her eyes as she tried to swallow back the scream beginning to build in her lungs.

"Stop!" Cage commanded but Harper did not stop fighting. Men and women alike cowered in his presence; he was, admittedly, terrifying. Yet this one small woman refused to back down even though she was bound, broken, and drained of all her energy. Somehow, it endeared her to him even more. Cage's thumb slid over the pulse point at her wrist. "Listen to me," Cage pressed. "I will undo the restraints." That got her attention very quickly. "As long as you allow me to look you over. I know things are frightening right now, Harper, but I'm a doctor. I only want to ascertain the extent of your injuries. Will you let me do that?"

Harper weighed her options and decided very quickly that freedom was worth more than anything. She gave her consent with a quick, jerky nod. Cage reached over her and she flinched in anticipation of an attack that never came. Harper stared incredulously at Cage, watching his blank expression as he worked. Her breath hitched in her throat as he undid the buckles that kept her legs tethered and released her from her shackles. He'd held up his end of the bargain and despite her reservations, Harper was determined to hold up hers. While Cage washed up his hands, she tugged at the yellow gown; it didn't cover her well enough and she attempted to pull it further down her thighs. Cage was still watching her hawkishly as he prepared to assess her. He must have noticed that she was staring at the lamp on the desk now. Maybe if she got ahold of it and smacked him over the head…it had worked before, there was no reason it wouldn't again…

"Don't even think about it," Cage broke into Harper's thoughts. "You're severely anemic, your hip is stapled up in two different places from the marrow extractions, and if you got up right now, you'd hit the floor. I'd rather not have to stitch you up again, Harper." Flashing her a crooked smile, Cage inched toward her. "Just relax," He soothed. "This will be over before you know it."

Harper's heart rate was elevated but her blood pressure was in the toilet—the anemia was still wreaking havoc on her system. Cage made a mental note to increase the protein in her diet. Since she'd be awake from now on, he planned to ease her back into oral nutrition. It would be vitally important to sustain her pregnancy. In tight, neat scrawl, Cage made the notes on her file as he went along. "How is your pain today?" He asked as he casually reached for the edge of her hospital gown.

Without warning, Harper lashed out. She slapped Cage's hands and gripped tightly to the fabric to keep this man from violating her further. To her great surprise, Cage didn't fight her or strike back. Instead, he met her gaze and held it. "It's very important that I conduct a thorough examination. I need to catalogue injuries so we can make sure you're healing properly. I also wish to ensure the health of your child…"

All the air left Harper's lungs and she grew even paler, if that were possible. She could hear nothing except the thundering of her heartbeat. Covering her face with her hands, she fought against the tears that burned behind her gritty eyes. Of course Harper had _suspected_ she was pregnant…the nausea, the exhaustion, the aversion to the supplements they fed her on the Ark coupled with tender breasts and a new snugness of her pants around her hips tipped her off. Harper was aware the birth control chip they put in girls when they reached childbearing age was good for five years…and she'd run out of time. So much had happened to her since they landed on Earth. Despite the mistrust she had toward this man and his people, Harper swallowed her fear, "Do it."

Cage slowly eased the hem of her gown up and his jaw began to ache from how forcefully he clenched his teeth. Harper's body was a mess of bruises from her neck to her knees. Several lacerations were healing from the altercation between her people and the Outsiders. Cage was extraordinarily gentle as he palpated her abdomen, his expression grew concerned as she inhaled sharply and her hands flew to cover his. The suddenness of the contact startled him and he gripped her hands tightly. "Is that painful?"

"Cold," Harper's voice was hoarse from disuse. "Your hands are like ice."

A smile ghosted over Cage's lips. "All of the residents of Mount Weather suffer from chronic avitaminosis D." There was no recognition on her face and he realized he'd been too technical; Cage was well aware that he had a way of using knowledge to keep the world at bay. "Vitamin D deficiency. You see, it's absorbed from sunlight and there's not a lot of that around here. Even with the supplements, there's no substitute for the real thing. Thus, the frigid fingers," He explained. "I should have warned you." Resuming the examination, he did his very best to keep her as comfortable as possible. To her credit, Harper didn't writhe or cry out as he completed his assessment; she simply stared unflinchingly at the ceiling. "Alright, we're finished."

Cage returned to his desk and promptly went back to scribbling in his file. Harper stared at him as she waited for the results of his analysis. After a full minute passed without a word, she grew annoyed, "Well?"

Cage's posture stiffened. He turned to face her, his eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Well, what?"

"Is the…_baby _okay?" Even saying the word twisted Harper up inside. A child wasn't something she wanted or expected…or expected to want. Still, she couldn't help the rush of maternal protectiveness that gripped her tightly and refused to let go. "You said you were going to make sure we were alright. _Are_ we?"

It was high time Cage stopped expecting this woman to fit the mold. Harper Jeffries was unlike any woman he'd ever met; he was constantly surprised by her. Folding his hands neatly, Cage inclined his head. "Beyond the anemia, you are in good health." He paused, "However it's difficult for me to tell you that the child is well from a simple physical exam. I would need to do an ultrasound." Cage watched her face fall and realized she thought he was brushing her off; it was absolutely the last thing Cage intended to do. "I'll send for the portable machine later this afternoon and we'll take a look. That's the only way to be sure."

"Why are you doing this?" Harper demanded suddenly. She'd been tortured and tormented…and suddenly he seemed invested in keeping her alive. Harper's head was spinning with uncertainty. She swung her legs over the side of the gurney but Cage was standing in front of her in an instant. He grasped her hips, stepping between her legs as he kept her from sliding off the table. Harper's fingers fisted in his shirt, wrinkling the fabric as she clutched him to her. "You stood there while that bitch drilled into my hip to steal my bone marrow. You said you were a doctor…you must have known it would be painful but I wasn't sedated. You did nothing while I screamed." Harper's voice was thick and hoarse. "Now you suddenly care whether I live or die? I don't buy it."

"That's strange… I was thinking the exact same thing." Dr. Tsing's venomous voice floated through the doorway. Her heels struck the cold concrete underfoot with excessive force and her fists were clenched tightly within the pockets of her pristine lab coat. "Would you care to explain what the hell is going on? The patient was to be prepped and ready for surgery this afternoon. I was extremely clear about keeping her medicated, Cage!" She scoffed, "Well it doesn't matter to me at all. You'll have to live with the knowledge that your little pet is going to have to undergo the procedure without anesthesia this time." Dr. Tsing straightened her spine, "Bring her to medical within the next twenty minutes or—"

Cage's resolve snapped like a wire stretched too tight. He whipped to face her, growling low in his throat. "I do _not_ take orders from you," He snarled. Despite the volcano of anger erupting inside of him, he managed to gently disentangle Harper's hands from his shirt before he stalked toward where Tsing was standing. The woman had the good sense to cower away from him but he was hardly satisfied. "I've had enough of your demands and your condescension. Your days of power are over." Cage advanced and Tsing backed away from him until her body slammed against the wall. There was nowhere for her to run…nowhere for her to hide…

"Cage—"

"Shut up," Cage barked. "It's my turn to talk." His arm snaked out and he rested his palm against the wall behind her, imprisoning her against the frigid concrete. "Listen carefully because I'm going to say this only _once_." His breath was hot against her cheek, "Harper Jeffries and the child she carries are under my protection." Each syllable was enunciated clearly, leaving no room for misunderstanding. "Do you understand?" Tsing nodded jerkily but it was not good enough for Cage. "I want to hear you _say_ it."

"I-I understand…" Dr. Tsing managed to choke out. Cage raised a finger and her head snapped back, as if she expected him to strike. He did not, but stars burst behind her eyes as she pressed herself tighter against the concrete. "I heard you, Cage. I swear!"

Speaking through gritted teeth, Cage did not back down. "From this moment forward, you don't touch her, you don't speak to her, you don't even _look_ at her!" His breath came in ragged spurts as rage clawed at his insides. Cage was suddenly hyperaware of his surroundings, narrowing in on the pounding pulse at Tsing's throat and the scent of her fear oozing from every pore. "Your experiments are _over_."

"But the progress we've made—"

"What progress?" Cage thundered. "All you have is another young woman burned alive in a field! You've failed to produce any viable results, Dr. Tsing. It is time to cut your losses and move on. The patient is no longer your lab rat." His cheeks were flushed with the exertion of holding back the urge to become violent.

Harper watched the exchange quietly. Dr. Tsing cowered as Cage lambasted her. Anyone could see that his control was slipping. Despite the fact that he was fighting for her life and honor, Harper identified with the fear on Dr. Tsing's face. Harper had to do something to stop it…pushing herself forward on the gurney, she tested her legs. At first, the weight of her body over her hips was manageable; of course it was painful but no worse than what she'd experienced so far. But when Harper stood all the way up, everything changed. The atrophy of her muscles was severe and the lactic acid buildup hit her full force. A scream tore through her as she buckled. Harper's eyes snapped closed as she braced for impact.

Cage saw Harper fall in slow motion. He suddenly forgot what he was doing. Nothing else mattered except shielding her from impact. Darting around the table, Cage dragged Harper against his chest, lifting her up so she would not end up on the sandy, bloodstained floor. "I told you to stay put!" Cage's voice was filled with concern; it was altogether different from the anger that had been directed at Dr. Tsing. Gingerly, Cage brushed a strand of stringy blonde hair from Harper's face and his thumb stroked her cheek. She was shocked and disoriented but thankfully unharmed; he let out a breath he hadn't realize he'd been holding. Cage would deal with Harper later… right now, he had bigger fish to fry. Dr. Tsing had escaped. "Harper, lay there and don't move!"

Dr. Tsing fled down the hallway and Cage tore after her like an animal seeking its prey. He was so much stronger, so much faster… Tsing frantically waved her keycard to summon the elevator but it was too late. The metal doors opened. Cage was upon her, ready to rip her apart. Dr. Tsing shrank away from him and curled herself into a ball in the corner of the elevator. Yet, he did not advance. Cage stood there holding the doors open and staring at her maliciously. "T-there will be an inquiry if I go missing. You will never get away with it!"

"Do you think I would go and do something as pedestrian as _killing_ you?" Cage chuckled darkly. "There are fates worse than death, Dr. Tsing…you'd do well to remember that." Watching her tremble in fear awakened something dark inside of him. He cleared his throat. "On the contrary, during our previous conversation I merely forgot to inform you that I'll be needing the portable ultrasound." It was not a request. "I also expect full use of the laboratory whenever I want it."

"Of course, Dr. Wallace," Dr. Tsing's voice came out a strangled whisper.

A predatory grin spread over Cage's features, "Excellent. Have a wonderful rest of your day, Dr. Tsing. I'll see you at lunch." Just like that, the switch flipped and Cage was the epitome of rationality once more. Dr. Tsing flinched when Cage reached into the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth level for her; she fully expected him to lunge when she least expected it. The last image she had of him before she escaped was Cage smiling and whistling a jaunty tune as he turned away. It was by far the most terrifying outcome Dr. Tsing could've imagined…

When Cage returned to the cell, Harper was sitting on the edge of the exam table again. It didn't take a brilliant scientist and doctor to ascertain that she was contemplating trying to stand. Cage was impressed by her resolve. This was the most that she'd been conscious in two weeks and although he knew she was fighting with all her might, she couldn't win a battle against her own frailty. Clearing his throat, he set about picking up. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Are you alright?"

Harper tilted her head as she watched Cage putter around the room. "You're whacked, aren't you?"

"That's one way to put it," Cage shrugged nonchalantly. He refreshed her glass of water before handing it to her. "Finish that up and then you are taking a nap. Rest is just what the doctor ordered." His lips quirked into a smile. "I promise we'll check in your baby this afternoon. I've got some business to attend to first."

Draining the cup in a few thirsty gulps, Harper was grateful. Her stomach rumbled low and deep and her hand flew to the barely noticeable swell of her waist. "I'm hungry."

"You've been comatose for days. If I start you on solid food too soon, your body will reject whatever I give you and you will become extremely ill. It's a slow process but it's for your own good." Cage replied. "For now, I'm going to put you back on the IV solution while you sleep and we'll see if you can tolerate some broth a bit later." Cage waited for her to obey his orders but instead, she just sat there. "I believe I told you to lay back."

A flush of crimson spread over her cheeks as shame speared through her. "I…I can't lift my legs." She admitted, her voice barely above a whisper. "I tried." She hated to admit defeat, especially to him. The deconditioned state of her body was terrifying; she had hardly done more than sit up today and yet it felt like she'd been running for hours. Cage did not appear upset at all. He moved to her side swiftly and eased her legs up onto the gurney. Once she was settled, he dug through a closet until he found what he was looking for; there was a tenderness that emanated from him as he pulled the blanket up around her. Yet that moment of warmth was shattered when Cage reached for the restraints again. Harper gripped his hands tightly, "Don't, please…I won't go anywhere. I _promise_."

Cage didn't hesitate for a moment. He shackled her wrists first for he knew she would be too weak to fight when he tied her ankles down. Cage would not take any chances with her health or safety. Harper could roll and fall off the gurney, injuring herself and the child; already she'd shown him that he couldn't trust her not to get up while he was away. It was simply too dangerous. "Harper, it's for your own good."

Turning her head away, Harper refused to meet his gaze or answer him. Closing her eyes tightly, she raged against the hot tears the escaped her eyelids. Cage started a new IV and it wasn't long before the nauseating chemical concoction he was pumping through her veins again. Cage cleared his throat several times, "I need to attend to a few things. I will be back and I will remove the restraints at that time."

Still, Harper said nothing.

Something close to guilt weighed heavily on Cage's soul as he tucked Harper's file beneath his arm. He exited the cell, closing the heavy metal door behind him and locking it up tight. Cage listened to the hiccuping cadence of her breaths, knowing that at this very moment she could have easily crumbled and fallen. She did not.

When Cage peered through window to the cell again, Harper's breathing had become soft and even as she succumbed to sleep once more. There was comfort in knowing that she was safe, for now. There were other pressing tasks at hand…the sooner he forced himself to complete them, the sooner he could return to Harper. And, strangely enough, that was all that mattered to Cage right now…

* * *

><p><strong>So, obviously this story doesn't follow canon to the letter. It's going to diverge, just as all my fics do. I'm not following the show exactly.<strong>

**Really, there wasn't much response to the last chapter. If there's no interest, I'm going to let this fic go. So, I really want to hear what ya'll have to say. I've got a really deep, evolved plot here but I also don't want to waste my time if it's something readers aren't enjoying. Please, please, please review! I can't stress this enough. **

**HUGE shoutout to my amazing beta JustVisiting80 who is epic in all things. Also to my reader/soundingboard Luca! YAY! She is amazing. Go read their fics! Take your pick, they are all awesome!**

**Marina**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day passed in an orderly fashion. Harper remained silent, even as Cage performed the ultrasound. It took such massive restraint to hold back tears when the sound of her child's heartbeat echoed off the concrete walls. If Cage noticed her emotion, he made no mention of it. His demeanor remained wholly clinical as he captured the first images of Harper's unborn child. Cage estimated that Harper was anywhere between fifteen and twenty weeks pregnant, though he readily admitted that obstetrics was hardly his forte. He planned to collaborate with Dr. Tsing to confirm his diagnostics were accurate; neither Harper nor Cage were particularly enthused at the prospect, but it was necessary.

Per Cage's recommendation, Harper was started on a clear liquid diet that evening. He spooned warm broth into her mouth, pausing between sips to ensure she would not become ill. Harper had fared well enough with the soup, so a few hours later he'd allowed her to try a bit of pudding. By day three, she was able to keep down toast and a handful of other bland foods. Unfortunately, she'd vomited when he'd offered her a few bites of chicken. Upon reflection, Cage believed his reaction had more to do with the lingering nausea associated with pregnancy rather than a gastrointestinal intolerance.

A week later, Cage lifted all dietary restrictions and Harper was allowed to have whatever she wanted. Unsurprisingly, she made mostly vegetarian choices. Therefore, Cage ordered milkshakes to be included with her meals. Harper desperately needed the extra protein to combat the anemia, plus calcium and other nutrients were vitally important in the development of the baby. To his surprise, Harper never complained and made a special point to finish the shake every day without argument.

Little by little, Harper's mobility was improving as well. Cage removed the staples from her hip and placed compression bandages over the sites. He allowed her free range within the confines of the cell while he was present and kept a watchful eye whenever she walked. Now that she was up and about, he was careful to lock away any sharp objects…and he'd bolted the lamp to the table for good measure. Cage still shackled Harper's wrists when he was not present, but he left her legs and waist free. The mere thought of that leather strap taut against the sacred space where her child grew left an awful taste in Cage's mouth. Everything he did was for her protection…even if Harper didn't see it that way.

The afternoon passed just like any other they'd endured this week. Cage could tell by the volume of the water rushing through the pipes that it was raining, though it hardly mattered…they were stuck inside Mount Weather, for better or worse. There was very little to break up the monotony of imprisonment. As usual, Cage was hunched over his notebook mumbling as he engrossed himself in work. It took him several minutes to realize that Harper was standing directly over his shoulder, working up the courage to speak to him. Cage's posture tensed as he snapped to face her. Ice ran through his veins when he recognized the look of panic on her face. "Harper, what's the matter?"

"I don't know," Harper choked out. Her hands pressed tightly to her womb as she gnawed on her bottom lip. "I have this strange _feeling._ It doesn't hurt but it keeps happening. I think something is wrong…" Cage was on his feet an instant and he ushered her to the gurney. Without protest, she hopped onto it and laid back. Harper sucked in a rush of air as the sensation erupted beneath his icy fingertips. "There!" Grabbing his hand, she pressed his palm to the area, "That's it!"

Something akin to emotion clogged Cage's throat. He swallowed hard, "Harper…that's the baby kicking." Shock spread over her face and she squeezed his hand tighter in response; she was in awe of the fluttering kicks and slightly embarrassed at the way she'd overreacted. A smile ghosted over his lips. "Fetal movement is a vital indicator of your child's well being. I'd like you to keep a record, starting today. Get acquainted with the patterns of movement. He or she should flutter, roll, or kick approximately ten times an hour. Deviations from the norm are important for me to know about." Cage pulled his hand away and instantly mourned the loss of contact. Tamping down on the unwelcome emotion, he walked purposefully to the desk and retrieved a notebook and pen from its depths. "Here," He offered.

Harper grabbed them from him and proceeded to make a small notation at the top of the page in bold, loopy handwriting. Once she'd finished, she set the notebook aside and turned the pen over in her hand. Harper glanced at Cage, "Aren't you afraid I'm going to stab you with this?"

Cage's eyebrows flew up in surprise, "Are you going to stab me with it?"

"I'm thinking about it…" Harper admitted before setting the pen down again. Hopping off the table, she stood and faced Cage head on. "You know, I won't be able to keep an accurate log of the baby's movement if you keep me strapped to the bed." Harper made sure to stay a safe distance away, just in case Cage lashed out. So far, he hadn't lost his temper with her but she'd had seen what he was capable of; if she awakened the beast inside of him, she had to be ready to shield the child at any cost. "If I promise not to hurt anyone, will you stop?"

"Harper, I don't restrain you because I believe that you're a danger to yourself or others…" Though Cage would not have blamed her if she contemplated it; the last few months had been incredibly difficult on her. Hell, her entire life had been one tribulation after another. The fact that she was still standing despite the horror she'd suffered endeared her to him even more.

"You don't?" Harper frowned, "Then _why_?"

Cage sat so he was eye level with Harper. "I worry that you'll fall off the gurney. It's quite a bit higher than a bed and I fear that if you were to tumble off, you and the child would be hurt."

Anger rose in Harper's chest until she could control it no longer, "Let me get this straight, you've been tying me down because you think I'm going to fall off the damn bed?" She hollered at him, "I'm not an infant! I can sleep without flopping off things!"

Since her arrival here, Harper had barely said ten words to him. The suddenness of her outburst stunned Cage into silence; his mouth fell slightly open as he watched her pace the length of the room. "Your safety is of the upmost importance, Harper. You've been weak and delirious for some time now. I did it for your own protection…" Harper didn't look convinced. Cage folded his arms across his chest defensively; he knew that his motives were pure but proving it to Harper would take some doing. There was only one solution. "Perhaps you're right," Cage replied. "You've regained much of your strength and your blood work has improved. A cot will be more comfortable as your pregnancy advances and…you will be free to move about as your wish."

"Well _okay_ then," Harper huffed; she didn't expect him to capitulate so easily. Now she was not only angry at his overprotectiveness but also that he hadn't allowed her to fully vent her frustration. To make matters worse, Harper was desperately craving human contact. She was torn between going back to giving Cage the silent treatment and engaging him in conversation. Eventually boredom set in and the latter won out. "What are you working on?" Harper pressed.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss my research with you," Cage informed her levelly. It wasn't personal; he'd have discussed it with her if he could, but that was simply not an option.

Harper's rested her hands on her hips, "Why not?"

"It's classified," He replied curtly.

"So?"

"_So_, I cannot divulge any details, Harper." Cage replied hotly, "They are top secret."

Harper narrowed her eyes, "And who exactly do you expect me to discuss this _top secret _research with? All my _friends_ down here?" Harper scoffed sarcastically. She watched annoyance cross his features but didn't back down. "Maybe I can help you with it," She pressed. Although she hadn't been very studious, she did spent a whole lot of time on Mecha station.

Cage chortled derisively, "It took me years of intensive study on electrophoresis and engineering to even come close to perfecting these designs. I hardly think your previous employment prepared you for much in the way of scientific research…" He regretted his words the moment he said them. Harper reeled back as if she'd been slapped and Cage's jaw tensed, "Harper, I did not mean that the way it sounded. I—"

"What are you talking about? I'm just a stupid _whore_! I couldn't _possibly_ understand what you are talking about, Cage!" Harper snarled, "I should probably sit back down before I forget how legs work and end up falling on my ass!"

The wrathful angel stomped away from him again. Cage pinched the bridge of his nose to quell the inevitable tension headache. "Harper, I was not insinuating that you are unintelligent. My research is complicated…" Cage was well aware that he'd dug himself into a hole he could not climb out of. Harper's cheeks were stained red with anger and her posture was defensive. The only way to diffuse the situation was to offer her something as a token of apology. "The people of Mount Weather are dying, Harper. We have been since the first bombs went off…shortcuts were taken in the fortification of this base and radiation seeps through the walls on an hourly basis." Cage exhaled sharply, "Thousands of people sought refuge here after the first blasts and now only a few hundred remain. A vast majority of the original survivors died of cancer and other horrible radiation-associated maladies. Most of our women are barren and require massive amounts of fertility drugs and gene therapy to conceive…and if their child is born without significant birth defect, it's something of a miracle."

Harper's hands cupped the soft swell of her belly. Her throat was tight with fear, "Is my child in danger?"

"No," Cage closed the distance between them and grasped her shoulders. "Harper, your people have been exposed to solar radiation for generations. That type of radiation is much stronger than what's on the surface of Earth. That's why you can survive outside these walls and I cannot." His thumb gently stroked over her collarbone. "Your baby will be just fine, I promise." Cage's eyes dipped to her belly and he had the strongest urge to cover her hands with his. Instead, he forced himself to turn away. "We've learned techniques to purify our blood and to heal injuries but, as you know, it requires human sacrifice. Blood is drained from the Outsiders and we are dialyzed so we can survive…"

"That's why Dr. Tsing wanted my bone marrow, right?" Harper's voice was barely above a whisper.

Cage nodded, "Her hypothesis was that a transplant could jumpstart our systems to begin filtering radiation independently. It works…but only temporarily." He exhaled shakily. "Even with two transplants, the test subject was only able to survive outside for a few minutes before she burned." Dragging a hand through his dark hair, Cage couldn't tear his eyes away from Harper. "Dr. Tsing believes if we replaced _all_ of her bone marrow with yours, the treatment would have been effective."

Nausea churned in Harper's veins as she walked jerkily over to the stool and perched there, "And that would've killed me?"

"Most definitely," Cage replied coolly. "I highly doubt you'd have made it through the third procedure, let alone the eight it would have taken to extract everything." Harper was white as a sheet and he felt his heart sink. "Are you alright?"

Harper nodded. It took a moment for her vision to clear and the tightness in her stomach to release but Cage never left her side. His presence was oddly comforting, even if she didn't want to admit it. He protected her from that poisonous bitch and her sick science experiments; he made sure the baby was safe. Harper couldn't say she trusted him but…she didn't _not_ trust him either. "I'm not usually like this…"

Cage was relieved when Harper recovered quickly. "Do not concern yourself. You're undergoing significant changes physically and hormonally." He glanced down at his watch and shook his head, "It may also have something to do with the fact that you haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." Anger crossed his features at the oversight; it was entirely his fault. "I apologize, I should not have allowed you to go so long without sustenance. What would you like for lunch?"

Harper contemplated her options. One thing she could say about the Mountain Men was that their food was superior to anything she'd ever eaten. On the Ark they were kept alive with tasteless protein and vitamin supplements. Once they were on the ground, meals consisted of an odd assortment of touch roots, bitter berries, potent wild onions, and cat-meat. Having a choice of what to eat was almost overwhelming. Nothing Cage had brought her to eat so far had disappointed her, so she decided to leave the choice to him, "Surprise me."

"Alright," Cage moved toward the gurney out of habit before he remembered the promise he made; he would not tie her down anymore. Locking the cell door on his way out, Cage strode purposefully toward the dining hall, laser focused on the task at hand. Leaving Harper alone and unshackled made him incredibly anxious. What if she tried to hurt herself after all? What if she accidentally injured herself while trying to escape? Once he collected their lunches, he raced back down to the dungeon like a madman.

The echo of footsteps and panting breaths disrupted Harper's moment of solitude. Gazing up at him, her brows furrowed in concern. "Was someone chasing you?"

Heaving a sigh of relief, Cage felt his blood pressure begin to normalize when he found her quietly reading his notes. Thank the stars, Harper was okay—_nosy, _but fine. He set the tray down on his workbench before tugging the journal from her hands. "I believe I told you this was classified, Harper." There was no anger or malice in his voice or his features. Honestly, he was amused by her spunk.

"Well, you shouldn't have left it out in the open where anyone could find it then," Harper shrugged. The food smelled amazing and her mouth watered. As usual, she grabbed the shake first and took a long drink; it was her favorite part of the meal. Cage had selected a sandwich with an assortment of grilled vegetables; she devoured the entire thing and realized she was still hungry. Cage was engrossed in his work again and he hadn't touched his plate. "Are you going to eat that?"

Cage shook his head, "Help yourself. Though I'll warn you—" She had grabbed the sandwich took a bite before he could stop her. Harper chewed and swallowed without incident. "There's chicken on it. You weren't so keen on it last week."

Harper licked her lips before taking another bite, "I'm enjoying it now." Cage seemed incredibly pleased by that. Once her belly was full, boredom set in again. She didn't want to nap and doodling on the edge of her notebook was getting old. Cage had recommended some light exercise to help rebuild muscle strength and she performed those in relative silence. The afternoon wore into evening and Harper knew Cage would be leaving soon. "You said the baby should move ten times an hour, right?"

Turning to face her, Cage felt his heart seize. The yellow hospital gown she wore was oversized and unflattering; he made a mental note to get her some actual clothes. Her skin was still pale from the anemia, though her color improved daily. Harper's golden hair had been braided and pinned to the crown of her head to keep it out of her face. Cage marveled at how anyone could look so beautiful even under harsh fluorescent lights…he needed to get away before he duped himself into believing he had the right to notice. Cage stood abruptly, "The child will be active more at some times than others." He was sure the baby was fine but concern spread through him nonetheless. "When was the last time you felt a kick?"

Harper glanced at her notebook, "About a half hour ago. But it was the strongest when you were touching me…" Without warning, Cage was in front of her again. His palm slid over her belly again and the baby leapt beneath his touch. A bubble of laughter lodged itself in her chest, "I think he likes you better than me."

"Highly doubtful," Cage scoffed. "You are kind and sweet and brave. I…" He brushed his thumb over the soft curve of her waist, "Have my faults." It felt like his hand was on fire. Cage had to get away before he did something he would regret. His fist tightened as he stalked toward the door. "Rest for a while. I'm going to find a cot and I'll bring it down when I return with supper." On the way out, he slammed the door with far more force than was necessary. Damn it to hell…

Harper was left standing alone in her prison, wondering exactly what she'd done to upset Cage. For a moment there, it almost seemed like he was _human_. His heavy footsteps faded and she heard the creak of the elevator taking him away. Sighing, Harper padded over to her gurney and plopped down upon it. Rubbing her belly gently, she whispered to her unborn child. "Don't worry, little one. Everything is going to be okay. I promise…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you guys are amazing and I love you sooo much. Your reviews are amazing and they helped my muse SO MUCH! You are epic! This chapter is dedicated to you :) <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this (slightly) lighter, fluffier chapter. It won't always be like this...but I promise we won't be all dark, all the time! Please continue to read and review. It's how I know people are still interested.**

**Happy Friday!**

**Love,**

**Marina**


	4. Chapter 4

_"You're certain everything is prepared?" Dr. Tsing's voice was thick with annoyance as she went through the motions of scrubbing her hands. Her dark, deadened eyes were trained on the young intern, so bright and eager to please. The girl had promise but she also had a bleeding heart; it would take some doing but Dr. Tsing planned to stomp that out of her brutally and without mercy. Until the girl treated the Outsiders and the Sky People like the animals they were, there could be no hope for her._

_Soroya nodded jerkily as she delineated the steps she'd taken to prep the room. "The patient has been restrained and draped per your protocol. I've laid out the aspiration needle on your right hand side and the collection units are on standby." Dr. Tsing seemed pleased, though it was very difficult to tell with her. Soraya hesitated, clearing her throat several times before she decided to broach the subject. "Dr. Tsing, this is an incredibly painful procedure. Should we sedate the patient?" _

_Dr. Tsing abruptly stopped what she was doing and whirled to face the insolent intern. "And waste precious resources? I hardly think so!" Weakness…it sickened Dr. Tsing more than anything else in the world. "Given your attitude, I don't think you're quite ready to assist on a procedure like this," She huffed. "Page Dr. Wallace immediately." Dr. Tsing could not deny the sick thrill she gout out of watching Soraya's face fall. _

_"No need," Cage drawled. He had been leaning in the doorway for almost a minute now. Dr. Tsing never intended to let her little intern help out, Cage was certain; she simply wanted to show everyone that she was in control and could exert her power whenever she wanted to. It sickened him. Dr. Tsing nodded a curt, insincere greeting in his direction before turning back to the sink. Cage could not hide his exasperation. "Let's hurry this up, shall we? The procedure will take at least an hour and I have more important things to do with my time." _

_"Touchy," Dr. Tsing taunted. She wrapped a sterile towel over her hands and stepped in to the surgical theatre. Sterile gloves and an array of surgical instruments had been lain out with exquisite care. Soraya was nothing if not through. In made a showy display of carefully removing them from the package. It was very clearly a stall tactic; she enjoyed watching Cage squirm._

_Harper's breathing was coarse and uneven as she tried to focus on everything happening around her. She wasn't entirely sure how long it had been but when she finally came around, an IV was being inserted by a shaky-handed girl. A yellowish bag of chemicals poured into her veins that made her mouth taste like blood. Harper had been starved but she was long passed the gnawing ache of hunger. Her mouth was dry, droplets of blood welling to the surface as she gnawed on her bottom lip. "Please,you don't have to do this. Just let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone…" But Harper's pleas fell on deaf ears. Neither the man nor the woman looked at her as they continued to snipe at one another._

_Dr. Tsing's scalpel gleamed in the dim light of the operating room as she continued to talk at him. Cage wasn't sure what the bitch was babbling about; he had long ago cultivated the skill of tuning her out. It hardly mattered. The moment the first incision was made, Harper began to scream…it was a sound so piercing that it felt like his blood would curdle in his veins. Cage knelt beside her, expression blank. Cage silently willed her to pass out; it would at least give her temporary relief. But Harper was stronger than he'd realized; it took Dr. Tsing drilling into her hip for nearly fifteen seconds before Harper finally went under. Cage watched Harper's features soften as she succumbed to the blessed relief of unconsciousness. His jaw tightened as he glanced up at Dr. Tsing. "How long will it take before the marrow will be ready for transplant?" _

_"It'll only take a few hours to synthesize. I've selected Keenan Mykulak as the test subject…" Dr. Tsing displayed no emotion as she finished drilling and then inserted the aspiration needle into Harper's hip. Dr. Tsing went through the motions of the procedure, chatting idly as if she were not stealing bone marrow from an unwilling participant. "Seven of the eight HLA markers match. It's not perfect but entirely acceptable. Keenan is young and healthy…and she's an orphan. If something were to happen to her, there will be no family inquiring about her demise." _

_Cage nodded curtly. "Fine…" He couldn't take his eyes off Harper as she lay there, still and silent. His fingertips itched to tuck a wayward strand of blonde hair behind her ear and to comfort her as she slept. Throughout the procedure, Cage was careful to assess how she fared; he practically watched the color drain from Harper's face as Dr. Tsing continued to siphon more of the precious marrow. Glancing at the monitor, Cage frowned at how elevated Harper's heart rate was and how low her blood pressure had dropped. "That's enough," He announced, finally. "You've got what you need. You don't want to kill her during the first procedure."_

_For a moment, it looked like Dr. Tsing was going to argue but one look at Cage's expression and she retracted the needle without further discussion. Harper was just starting to come around again. A horrible low whine emanated from her throat and it modulated at a horrifying frequency as Dr. Tsing brutally stapled the incisions closed. It ripped a hole in Cage's chest when tears dripped down Harper's nose and splattered on the cold operating room floor. When she looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, it felt as if a hole had been torn in his chest…_

Cage startled awake. His skin was clammy and drenched in a cold sweat. Sliding to the side of the bed, Cage hunched over as he rested his head in his hands. The clock on the wall told him that it was nearly three in the morning. He had finally resolved to go to bed just after midnight. Cage told himself that Harper needed rest; she didn't want him sitting in the cell, watching her sleep. Still, it was only very reluctantly that he managed to tear himself away…

They'd fallen into something of a routine over the last several days. Cage rose early and stopped by the dining hall; when he returned with breakfast, they ate together in her cell. Afterward, he would work on reports or conduct research. Harper had asked him for books on childrearing and he'd happily obliged. A large stack of books had been placed on his desk to be read at her leisure. Sometimes Cage would draw blood or document progress on the healing of her wounds. She'd ask questions about things she'd read in her books or the work he was doing. Cage had begun to realize that Harper was finding reasons to be closer to him and he wasn't stopping her. He enjoyed her presence and the gentle aura that surrounded her. Cage often found himself caressing the ever-growing swell of her belly; Harper never stopped him. The strength of the child was awe-inspiring; he couldn't help but revel in it. Harper had been so fragile and broken when she'd first come here and the guilt at the part he'd played in that weighed heavily on Cage. He should have stopped Dr. Tsing before she laid a single finger on Harper…

Although he could do nothing about the past, Cage was determined to change the future. While he was warm and comfy in his lavish suite, Harper was sleeping fitfully a wobbly cot in the dungeon. It ended now.

Pushing himself up off the bed, Cage hurried into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He slipped on the first shoes he could find, tossing a jacket over his silk pajamas. At this time of day, no residents should be wandering and there would only be one guard in the command center. Grabbing his keycard from his bedside, he popped his head out the door and glanced both ways. Once he was sure it was clear, Cage strode purposefully to the elevator and made it to the basement undetected.

Cage's workshop wasn't wired for cameras for a number of reasons—the most important of which being that the Cerberus Project was kept entirely secret. The people of Mount Weather knew the Reapers were used to protect the compound but they were not aware how these creatures were made. It was better for everyone if the secret remained.

Harper's sweet voice reached his ears as Cage approached the cell. He was suddenly terrified that someone found her. Had one of her people managed to make it through the catacombs to rescue her? Cage held his breath and strained to hear over the water echoing against concrete walls: "—and I hope that someday you have a life far better than mine, little one. You can grow up to be a mechanic or an engineer or even a doctor. Maybe Cage will teach you. He's a lot better at that stuff than I am…" Cage's heart and stomach collided when he realized Harper was talking to the baby.

Inching closer, Cage silently peered through the bars. Harper was sitting up on the cot with a blanket wrapped around her. Even in the dim light, he could see she had been crying; her cheeks glistened with the remnants of tears. Despite her sadness, a soft smile ghosted over her lips; she rubbed her belly as she reassured the baby. "I don't know what's going to happen to me after you're born, sweetheart. I just want you to know that I love you…and I won't let anyone hurt you."

That was the final straw. Cage wrenched the door open and stalked to her side. "Come on," He commanded. "We're going."

Harper startled at Cage's presence and the urgency with which he directed her. It was a long way up from the cot and she grasped Cage's arm to steady herself. "Where are we going?" Harper hissed slightly as her bare feet made contact with the stinging of the icy floor below. Cage hurriedly wrapped the blanket around her, making sure the fabric covered her head. His arm circled her waist as he shepherded her into the hallway.

For the very first time, Harper got a good look at the world outside of her prison. The walls in this part of the compound were made of heavy stone, bisected by rows and rows of heavy metal doors. Harper wobbled slightly as they walked to the elevator and she paused to regain her balance. A bloodcurdling scream tore from her throat when a rabid, snarling man shoved his hand through the bars in an attempt to grab her. In the blink of an eye, Cage wrenched her back against the hard plane of his chest to protect her. "What the hell is _that_?"

"He is a part of the Cerberus Project…the Outsiders call them Reapers." Cage ran his hand over Harper's back in an attempt to soothe her. He'd grabbed her out of instinct but now he was reluctant to let go. It was only the urgency of getting her upstairs that gave him the strength him to pull away. It wouldn't be long before the earliest of risers would leave the confines of their chambers seeking coffee and breakfast. He needed to make sure she was tucked away long before that. "Harper, we need to go."

"Where are you taking me?" Harper's voice shook and she found tears clogging her throat. "Cage, you _promised_." The doors to the elevator opened and she hesitated, "At least let me live until the baby is born? I'll do _anything_, please…"

Cage felt as if he'd been stabbed in the gut. Harper _actually_ thought he was taking her away in the middle of the night to slaughter her. The thought made him physically ill. Maybe it was foolish to assume that they'd come to an understanding…Cage was still her captor. "Harper, I need you to trust me. Keep the blanket up over your head so no one can see your face. Rest assured, I'm not going to hurt you or the baby." Cage offered his hand and she hesitated only a moment before gripping tight.

Harper's breath came in nervous spurts as they rode the elevator up to a floor she'd never been on before. She blindly followed Cage down the long corridor; he was pulling her quickly and her focus was on remaining upright. Just when Harper felt she would collapse, Cage unlocked a door and ushered into the confines of the most beautiful home she'd ever seen. Although it was dark inside, she could make out cream colored walls adorned with fancy oil paintings. Curling her toes into the plus white carpet, Harper let out a contented sigh. The entire apartment smelled of him, a mixture of sandalwood and antiseptic; it was oddly comforting. This was too good to be true… Harper turned to face Cage head on, "What's going on, Cage? Why am I here?"

Cage wished he had a simple answer for her…but his desires and emotions were so jumbled, he didn't know what to say anymore. Deflection was the only option. "I need all areas of my workspace clear for the Cerberus Project. Besides, with your advancing pregnancy, it will be better if you can be maintained in a more stable home environment…" The kind of environment where he could keep an eye on her all the time and not have to worry about sneaking down to the basement if he wanted to check in on her in the middle of the night. "You are free to move within the apartment as you wish but under no circumstances are you to go outside the front door. Your life and the life of your child would be in imminent danger." If anyone found out what Dr. Tsing and he had done to this girl and to Keenan, it would be mass hysteria. Dr. Tsing would find a way to kill Harper and anyone else who knew. Cage would not take any changes. "I will stock the refrigerator tomorrow and if there's anything you want, you need only ask. You're welcome to use the shower. There are clean towels in—"

"You mean I can take a _real_ shower?" Harper interrupted him suddenly. Her head was spinning right now but that piece of information snapped her out of her silent reverie. Harper had been limited to sponge baths ever since Dr. Tsing had her abducted. On the Ark, their water supply was limited and she had no idea the pleasure a hot shower could bring. The simple comfort Cage offered caused emotion to clog her throat again, "Thank you." Harper wasted no time. The door to the bathroom was tucked in the leftmost corner of the bedroom room. She paused in front of the largest bed Harper had ever seen; it was made up with soft sheets and a thick white blanket. God, she ached to flop down on it. It made her wonder… "Cage, where am I going to sleep?"

Cage paused in the doorway. Choosing to bring Harper home had been a snap decision made at three in the morning…he hadn't fully thought it through. Although the suite was decently sized, he only had one actual bedroom. The other side had been converted into a study and office; it had a leather couch that he'd dozed upon once or twice. The sofa was comfortable enough but the thought of Harper sleeping on it turned his stomach. Cage would sleep there until a decision could be made. "For now, you'll sleep in my bed," He decided. "It's the best option for both of us."

Harper's cheeks flushed, "You… want me to sleep with you?" She asked hesitantly. For some reason, the notion wasn't as distasteful as she thought it would be. Cage had been very kind to her as of late and worked incredibly hard to keep her safe. Dr. Tsing still wanted to get her hands on Harper's bone marrow but Cage put his foot down. He wasn't just protecting her and the baby but also the forty-six of her friends who blissfully unaware of the horrors that went on around here. More than that, Harper spent nearly every waking moment with Cage and she had begun to enjoy his company. Cage had a dark, wry sense of humor and an attention to detail that astounded her. Maybe it the hormones talking but she'd even come to crave his gentle touch; there was a sense of calm that washed over her when his fingertips stroked over the roundness of her belly. When Harper was with Cage, she felt safe…

"Of course not," Cage replied far more forcefully than was necessary. A fierce ache tugged at his lower belly and he gritted his teeth to tamp down on it. "That would be highly inappropriate, Harper."

Embarrassment curled inside her and she turned from him to hide it. Of course he wouldn't be sharing her bed, that would require he actually wanted to sleep with her. Given how swollen with child she was right now, Harper couldn't imagine him wanting her. She shrugged it off. "Right. Well, thanks for the bed and for getting me out of the cell…" Fleeing into the bathroom, Harper closed the door behind her. Outside the door, she could hear Cage muttering to himself but she couldn't quite make out the words. She turned the water on full blast to drown him out. For now, she pushed away all the thoughts that had to do with Cage Wallace and focused on the delightfully hot spray of the shower…

Cage mumbled curses under his breath as he searched through the closet for extra blankets. Harper was far too enticing and he couldn't let his own foolish desires run away with him. It had been so very long since Cage had been attracted to a woman. In her case, it ran deeper than physical attraction; he was aroused by her strength and her intelligence. Harper was the whole package. Groaning in frustration, he plopped down on the couch and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Harper showered for quite some time. When she finished, Cage heard her opening cabinets and drawers. She was looking for a brush, no doubt…and also probably snooping. He didn't blame her for that. She was in a new environment; anyone would be curious. Cage had nothing to hide. She'd find a comb, toothbrush and toothpaste, dental floss, deodorant, shaving cream and his razor. The suddenness with which he realized she not had access to a weapon like that nearly knocked the wind out of him. He stalked toward the door to find that Harper crawling into his bed…she'd searched through his closet to find a stretchy pair of pants and a shirt that fit over her baby bump.

"Hey," Harper could feel Cage's intense gaze radiating through her, "I hope you don't mind I helped myself to some clothes." For some reason, he still looked so worried. The purplish stain of exhaustion beneath her eyelids had been clearly visible in the bathroom mirror; perhaps he was worried about her health? "I'm feeling fine, Cage. I've been doing my kick counts and everything. I'm just tired…" She swallowed hard, "Are you sure it's okay that I take the bed?"

"Of course. Get some sleep, Harper. I'm right across the hall if you need anything. Do not hesitate to come get me." Relief spread through him as Harper let out a happy sigh of contentment and rolled onto her side. He itched to slide in behind her and wrap his arms around her…instead he forced himself back to the coldness of his study. It was going to be extremely hard for him to get anything done with Harper living with him but he didn't regret it. Cage needed her nearby for his own sanity. There was no going back now…

* * *

><p><strong>Happy 100-day Eve!<strong>

**You can thank the Snowpocalypse we're currently experiencing in New England for this chapter. I'm loving the reviews. Keep them coming! The more reviews I get, the more muse I have. Plus, I'm dying to know what you think! You guys are so awesome.**

**Love,**

**Marina**


	5. Chapter 5

Harper woke almost ten hours later, disoriented. The events of last night were blurry and her surroundings unfamiliar. It was only the aching in her bladder that forced her out of the warm cocoon of the bed. Rubbing the rounded swell of her belly, she gritted her teeth as the baby shifted and the urgency of her mission increased a hundredfold. Harper threw open the door to the bathroom and suddenly came face to face with a wet, half-naked Cage standing in front of the mirror.

Cage was startled by Harper's sudden appearance, causing him to drag his razor sharply against his jaw. He bit back a cry as the blade tore his skin, leaving a large laceration in its wake. "Harper, what are you doing?" He ground out through gritted teeth. She had been sleeping so soundly when he padded into the bedroom; she hadn't even moved. Cage waited for quite some time before he decided to shower at the risk of disturbing her but, unfortunately he had meeting with Dr. Tsing and his father this afternoon. Watching Harper now, her anxiety was palpable and Cage's stomach flipped over in response, "Harper, what do you need?"

"I have to go to the bathroom _now_," Harper whimpered. To Cage's credit, he didn't ask any followup questions. He fled the room and gave her the opportunity to relieve herself in private. Once her most immediate needs were taken care of, Harper peeked through a crack in the door. Cage was nowhere to be found but her eyes were drawn to droplets of fresh blood staining the carpet. Her heart seized as she hurried into the other room where she found him in the kitchen. "Cage?"

Only a towel covered Cage's slim hips as he leaned against the table. Harper could see he was applying pressure to stem the flow of blood oozing from where the razor had cut him. Guilt stabbed through her and she closed the distance between them. "Let me take a look at that," Harper urged. Cage tried to pull away from her but she grabbed his arm to halt his movement, "Sit down!"

The shock at Harper's forceful commands rendered Cage momentarily stunned. Before he knew what was happening, Harper had him sitting a chair and carefully peeled back the towel to assess the cut. The warmth of her fingers against his cheek caused his eyes to flutter shut. Harper clucked her tongue, "Thank goodness, it's not that deep." She spied the first aid sitting by the sink and rifled through it; this wasn't the first cut she'd fixed up. Harper dabbed a bit of styptic over the area and Cage hissed at the stinging but he didn't pull away. Afterward, she applied three small butterfly stitches to the area. Cage was the perfect patient and didn't balk when she applied a smear of antibiotic ointment. Harper rested her hand on Cage's shoulder after she finished her work, "I'm sorry."

Cage's expression slackened as he stared into Harper's dark blue eyes. She looked sincerely apologetic and chewed on her bottom lip. A need that he could hardly fathom twisted through his gut. In the dungeon, when Harper was dressed in a standard-issue hospital gown and sleeping on a cot, he was the captor and she the prisoner. Now, Harper was standing in his home, dressed in his clothing and the smell of his soap clung to her skin mingling with the subtle sweetness of her; the balance of power had tilted dramatically. There was something in her face and her eyes that baffled him…

"Did your father do that to you?" Harper's voice trembled. It was impossible not to notice the crisscross of faded pink scars that marred the pale flesh of Cage's back, shoulders, and legs. She'd grown accustomed to the feel of the scars across his palms but this was altogether different. "Cage…"

Horror replaced the warmth that crept into Cage's soul. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was wearing only a towel. Harper could see all of the damage inflicted on him over the years. He'd never felt more exposed in all his life. Standing abruptly, Cage brushed her off and hurriedly changed the subject. "You've been several hours without food now. For the sake of the child, you need to eat. Help yourself to whatever you'd like in the fridge." Cage took off toward the bedroom but Harper dogged his every step. The whirlwind of emotion that Harper put him through was unlike anything he'd every experienced. Before Harper, Cage was dead inside…he didn't feel joy, sadness, and he hardly blinked when anger became his one and only emotion. Cage grew comfortable living in a perpetual state of rage until she burst into his life. Stitch by stitch, Harper tore away the glue he'd used to fill the holes inside himself. In some ways, it was a major breakthrough that Cage had come to care about this woman and her child…but it also meant the darkness had ample opportunity to escape.

Cage growled at her like a cornered animal, "That's enough, Harper. Back off!" His fist tightened menacingly as he threw up walls and defenses wherever he could.

"No," Harper widened her stance as she prepared for battle. Cage advanced and her palm connected with his chest. "That's not going to work on me. Huff and puff all you want, I know you're not going to hurt me."

"Then you really are a stupid _whore_," Cage spat. He grabbed her by the shoulders, his short nails digging into her flesh. Harper remained stoic in the wake of his temper tantrum. It only infuriated him more when she didn't flinch. "Don't you understand? I could end your life right now with no remorse" His hand pressed against her throat as he pushed her back until she bumped against the edge of his bed. Cage's voice dripped with venom, "But there are fates worse than death. You cannot fathom the depth of my depravity, Harper."

Heart pounding against her ribs, Harper's cheeks flushed as the hard plane of his body pressed against hers. The child within her squirmed at the intrusion against his sacred space. Blue eyes met black. "You don't have the balls," Harper challenged. Before she could draw her next breath, Cage's lips crashed over hers and he pushed her back against the bed. Gasping softly as she fell against the twisted blankets. Heat sang in her veins as he crawled over her. Her fingertips trailed up, running through the his thick, dark hair as he ravaged her.

Cage took ahold of her wrists and pushed them against the bed. The towel he'd been wearing was no longer a barrier between them; neither were the thin pants she was wearing. His breath came in ragged spurts as he stared down at her. Harper's lips were plumped from his kisses and her eyes were dilated with pleasure. Cage wanted to assert his dominance and power, not arouse them both to the point of pain. "Do you see now what I'm capable of?"

Harper's voice came out as a breathy whisper, "You could've killed Tsing when you had the chance. You're bigger than she is and stronger by far…but you would never do to her what your father did to you." Cage's grip was tight against her wrists until bruises began to form on her tender skin. "You hate her, Cage. I can see it in your eyes whenever you mention her name…" She licked her lips. "If you wouldn't kill someone you _hate_ when given the chance, you couldn't do it to me. Deny it all you want but you _care_ about this baby. That's why you've protected me…" Harper swallowed hard, "Cage, I know you want me, even if you won't let yourself give in." Licking her lips, she arched against him, "You're not forcing me if I want it too…"

"You do not know what you want! You are a _child_!" Cage snapped and rolled off her, desperate to put some space between them before he did something he could not undo. He stalked to his closet and threw on the first clothes he could find.

Harper pushed herself back up and rubbed her wrists. "If that's what you need to tell yourself to sleep at night, be my guest. But I'm not innocent and I haven't been for a long time…" Harper slipped to the edge of the bed. Cage kept his back to her even as she spoke. "What your father did to you is so wrong, Cage. He had no right to make you think you were anything less than a strong, intelligent, hardworking man." Crossing her arms over the rounded swell of her belly, she licked her lips. "You remind me of someone I used to know…"

Cage paused in the doorway, listening to her soft voice as she descended into memory…

_"Harper," The urgency of his voice woke her out of a dead sleep and tears immediately sprang to her eyes. He closed the distance between them. His dark hair was all of place from him tugging on the strands; it was something he always did when he was nervous. He seated himself at her bedside."What the hell did you do?" Cool fingers brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face._

_A soft sob emanated from her throat as Harper buried her face in the crook of his neck. "They're going to float me…" She whimpered. "Shumway, please—"_

_"You gave the Chief of Electrical a concussion," Shumway interrupted. "He called on the council to ask that they float you immediately. You're damn lucky that Kane and Dr. Griffin were in agreement on this one…" His expression darkened and he tangled his fingers in her long blonde hair, "Why couldn't you have just done what I asked? I told you I'd take care of you, Harp."_

_Harper kissed him in a vain attempt to soothe him, "I just couldn't. He…he tried to…" Anger and disgust churned in her veins and she drew in a ragged breath. Shumway's hands grasped his waist. It took Harper quite some time before she found her voice again. "You'll find a way to fix it, right? I still have six months before they review my case…" _

_Shumway was eerily silent. He pulled back enough to gaze into her cerulean eyes, "No…" He gently stroked her cheek, "Harper, you're being sent to the ground with the rest of the juvenile delinquents." Tears clogged his throat as he crushed her in his embrace. "There's nothing I can do…" _

_Shock coursed through her in waves. Shumway stroked her hair, his tears dampening her shoulder. Harper clung to him until they could no longer avoid the inevitable. The noise outside had grown so loud that her cell echoed with it. Shumway produced a metal band and she held out her wrist compliantly. Biting back a cry as the metal prongs stabbed through her skin, she wrapped herself around him one last time. _

_"I love you, Harper, don't ever forget that…" Dragging her from the cell, Shumway tore open the door and tossed her out. Harper crashed onto the unyielding titanium of the floor with a sickening crack, the breath knocked out of her. She went completely limp as one of the guardsman dragged her away from Shumway and up the ramp to the Exodus ship. Nausea churned in her veins as she was strapped in far tighter than was necessary; the launch sequence was already engaged and she couldn't stop herself from staring at Shumway's red-rimmed eyes. Harper felt nothing but cold when he mouthed 'I'm sorry' . The doors to the dropship closed and…the rest was history._

Cage leaned heavily in the doorway. "He was the father of your child?"

Harper's cheeks flushed darkly. "There were other men but it's a strong possibility." Rubbing her belly gently, she cast her eyes down. "I didn't really love him, you know. I just wanted to feel safe," She whispered hoarsely. "That's all I've _ever_ wanted." Harper took a hesitant step toward Cage. "That's how I feel when I'm with you…"

"You shouldn't," Cage's voice was thick with emotion he couldn't quite pinpoint. He could feel Harper behind him and he half-turned to face her. The softness of her belly pressed against his side and he instinctively reached out, covering her hand with his; the child quickened beneath his fingertips. All the anger he'd been feeling died away and he sagged beneath the weight of his relief. Drawing her against him again, Harper strained to capture his lips again. There was a new gentleness that flowed between them. Cage pulled her against him as tightly as her body would allow but when Harper took a step toward the bed, he paused. Cage rested his forehead against hers and sighed heavily.

Harper was sure Cage wanted her. So, why he was fighting her? He pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head before he disentangled himself from her. Harper tightened her arms around her belly. "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting," Cage explained coolly. "I'll return in a few hours." He made a clean break and grabbed his briefcase from his office. "In the meantime, you _must_ eat something for the sake of the child. And do _not_ forget what I said last night. You cannot leave the confines of his apartment or your life will be in imminent danger." Cage strode toward the door before turning to face her one last time, "_Promise_ me, Harper."

Harper chewed her bottom lip as she nodded. Cage lingered a moment longer and the internal struggle darkened his features. "Cage, I _promise_," Harper replied, more convincingly this time. He didn't answer but he stepped outside the door and she heard the lock click into place behind him.

Per Cage's instructions, Harper helped herself to some breakfast. It was a poor distraction. Silence deafened her as she cleaned up from breakfast, made the bed, and tidied the bathroom. Harper explored the study, then the kitchen, and the living room; every little thing she found unraveled the mystery of Cage Wallace a little bit more. He liked opera and oil paintings; he preferred whiskey and owned several copies of Catcher in the Rye. She'd heard of it once but someone had long ago stolen the only copy on the Ark. Harper grabbed the book and plopped on the couch to read. It wasn't long before her eyelids started to droop again.

When Cage returned hours later, Harper lay on the couch with the book haphazardly laying across her belly; her breathing was deep and even. It didn't matter now the consequences of his actions…all that mattered was keeping Harper and the baby safe. Even if it cost him his life.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are seriously the best ever. I love the reviews and they fill me with so much muse. Please keep them coming! This fic has a very very dark tinge to it, as you can already see. It's got some really dark subject matter. I'm also utilizing all of my 100 canonical characters to enrich the plot that I already have in my head. I hope you're enjoying. <strong>

**Happy Saturday, lovies! Please keep being amazing! Looking forward to reading those reviews, especially if you want more!**

**Marina**


	6. Chapter 6

_Cage pressed feathery soft kisses across Harper's collarbone, his fingertips trailing down her sides. His dark hair tickled her hypersensitive skin and gooseflesh erupted over every inch of her. Tongue darting out in anticipation, Harper's lips parted to give him better access. A moan tore from her throat and suddenly—_

Harper was very rudely shaken out of a very nice dream. Blue eyes popped open as she came face to face with Cage. He was kneeling beside her, his hot breath fanning her face as he looked her over. One cool palm rested against Harper's forehead while two spidery fingers pressed to the pulse point at her wrist. "You don't feel feverish but your heart rate is elevated." Cage's brows were furrowed in concern. "You could be having some sort of hypoglycemic reaction. Are you feeling hungry?"

"Not in the way you mean," Harper mumbled. Shifting to sit up, she gasped when Cage grabbed her shoulders to halt her movement. It was a totally innocent gesture on his part; he was concerned that she was sick…Harper wasn't convinced she wasn't. The pulse between her thighs thundered wickedly. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and devour the man in front of her, body and soul. "I'm…"

Cage waited for Harper to finish her sentence. Just a few minutes ago, he had been quietly puttering around the apartment, eager to keep busy and burn off some of the nervous energy he was feeling. Cage never knew exactly how to deal with the trauma of sitting through weekly meetings with Dr. Tsing and his father. Usually he took his rage out on the Cerberus lackeys in the basement; they relished the violence and he always made up for it by doling out extra doses of the elixir they craved. Today, though, Cage wanted nothing more than to be with Harper. He had taken things too far this afternoon and he desperately needed to apologize. When he returned she was napping angelically in his study and he hadn't wanted to disturb her. Then she began to shift and moan, she whimpered his name aloud and his blood turned to ice. The flushed face, the glassy eyes… they were all telltale signs. "We need to get you to medical immediately."

"I'm fine," Harper argued. Unfortunately, he didn't seem very keen on taking her word for it. His wrist brushed against the sensitive orb of her breast as he moved toward her and she hissed at the contact. She watched his expression darken. Before she could stop him, Cage hooked his arm beneath her knees and swept her into his arms. "Oh!" She gasped; the need to posses him coiled tight in her belly.

Harper's arms threaded around his neck but he thought nothing of it. Cage's mind was focused solely on the task at hand. "I need you to tell me if you're having any other symptoms. Pain, discharge, nausea…have you been doing your kick counts?"

"Cage," Harper pressed, "I already told you, I feel good. Great, actually, if not a little frustrated…" Being carried bridal-style was certainly doing nothing to hinder her desire.

"Frustrated?" Cage queried. He paused but his heart was still in his throat. He'd seen these symptoms before…right before his mother bled out on the bedroom floor. Watching the light die from her eyes would haunt him for the rest of his days. The thought of Harper suffering a similar fate made him break out in a cold sweat. "No, I was too rough with you earlier. I swear, I will not let anything happen to you or your child." Cage's fear reached fever pitch. "I cannot lose you too!"

"Whoa," Harper gripped tighter to Cage as he began to fall apart. "Set me down. You're going to break your back," She commanded. He didn't immediately comply and she was forced to wiggle out of his grasp. There was something dark that marred his features and clouded his eyes; he was lost in the horror of something that scarred him deep below the surface of his skin. The baby kicked inside of her and he cupped the swell of her belly delicately. Harper's thumb stroked over Cage's cheek soothingly, "I'm not having a hypo…_whatever _reaction. There's nothing _medically _wrong with me." She hesitated. "I moaned because I was having a dream…"

"A dream," Cage repeated, looking unconvinced. "What kind of dream?"

Harper huffed in annoyance; he was really going to make her spell it out for him. Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of crimson and she shifted on her feet. "A sex dream, okay?!" Harper groaned. "I was envisioning you doing all sorts of wicked things to me and really enjoying it too. I am five months pregnant, Cage! I'm on fire and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Shock coursed through him and Cage was momentarily struck dumbfounded by her revelation. "Harper…" This morning, his judgment had been too clouded; he wanted her too much and, at the time, he believed the sentiment was one-sided. Over the last few weeks, Cage had grown closer to Harper; she somehow dragged his humanity back to the surface. Harper was everything he was not. There was no plane of existence where he could even begin to deserve her…yet he wanted her more than he wanted his next breath.

Now that he really looked at her, Cage realized how foolish he'd been to believe Harper was anything but the picture of health. It had been so long since he'd been intimate with anyone; longer still since his partner wanted him so badly he could practically smell it on her. Just being in her presence filled Cage with a powerful need. The bloom of color in her cheeks accentuated her features, her cerulean eyes were bright with desire, and her breaths came in soft bursts as the hormones coursed through her body. Cage trailed his hands up her sides, eliciting another moan from deep in her throat. She pressed herself tighter against his body. All rational thought escaped him as he bent and their lips met in a searing kiss.

Harper threaded her arms around Cage's neck and her fingers tangled in his dark hair. She wasted no time and eagerly tugged at the fabric of his shirt until the buttons gave way and rained down upon the pristine white carpet. In turn, Cage tugged the pajama top over her head, stopping for a moment to drink in the sight of her before him. Harper had never felt more beautiful than when she was in his arms.

Grinning predatorily, Cage hooked his finger in the waistband of her pants and dragged them down her legs. Once unclothed, Harper led Cage toward the bedroom and plopped down on the bed. Nimble fingers quickly and efficiently pulled away his belt then slowly undid the zipper of his trousers. Watching him shiver at her touch only increased Harper's pleasure. In the soft light of the bedroom and being this close to him, she could see every scar on his body. The flesh had mended itself but it was astoundingly clear to Harper that Cage was still broken on the inside. He knelt before her, their lips meeting once more. Harper poured every bit of herself into that kiss in an attempt to heal him in some small way.

"You are so beautiful," Cage murmured against her lips. Gooseflesh erupted over her skin as he memorized her curves—just like he had in her dream. His thumbs brushed against her hardened nipples, teasing and taunting. She gasped softly and he wondered if it was a reaction to the temperature of his hands. "Is it too cold?"

"I don't care," Harper hooked her legs around his waist. "Touch me, Cage," She begged. Cage did not leave her disappointed. He palmed the heaviness of her breasts, eliciting a throaty cry from her in response. The sound obviously pleased him and he let out a gruff curse. Cage pressed soft kisses along her collarbone and then dipped lower, pausing to caress the swell of her belly. Tears sprang to Harper's eyes as Cage pressed a tender kiss to the spot where the child was kicking, whispering soothing words to the baby she loved so much. Cage paused, holding her tightly as he sought to absorb her strength. Harper bent, pressing soft kisses to the crown of his head. It was a sweetly tender moment...the calm before the storm.

Pressing his ear to her chest, Cage listened to the cadence of her heart. The love he had for her crashed over him in waves; he could no longer stem the tide. Resistance was futile; he could fight no more. Harper and the baby were his entire world now.

Harper's warm hands slid over his cheeks. There was so much emotion burning in Cage's eyes that she nearly wept. Kissing him sweetly, she tugged him onto the bed. Cage rested on his side, holding her tightly to him as his rough palm slid over the curve of her hip. An unspoken understanding passed between them as Cage lifted Harper. She was too encumbered by her pregnancy to be comfortable on the bottom and Cage would take no chances with putting too much pressure on her belly.

As she seated herself over him, Cage let out a hiss of pleasure that commingled with Harper's strangled cry of passion. When she first moved over him, Cage saw stars. Watching the joy that crossed her features made him feel so powerful. He grasped her hips for stabilization as they moved in perfect sync. It wasn't long before Harper tightened around him and he was only able to ride out her orgasm for a moment before unleashing himself into the occupied depths of her womb.

Sated and full, Cage eased Harper back to the mattress. She sighed contentedly and snuggled against his side. Cage's arm encircled her waist as he pulled her against his chest. It took some time before Harper's breathing returned to normal. Absently, she traced the scars across his chest. When she glanced up, Cage had that look again. "I'm tougher than I look…"

A sad smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I can't help but worry…" Stroking her blonde hair gently, he swallowed hard. "Do you remember when I told you that the women of Mount Weather have an extremely difficult time getting pregnant?" Harper nodded slowly, but she did not speak. Cage instinctively gripped her tighter. "It is also difficult to maintain a pregnancy. My mother had quite a difficult delivery with me that required an emergency cesarean section. The doctors advised her not to try again…but that was not good enough for my father. He bedded her every night and my mother became pregnant again, many times. With each miscarriage, she weakened a little bit more. My father saw her inability to maintain a pregnancy as a weakness and grew angrier with each loss…"

Harper rubbed her belly, needing the comfort of knowing that her little one was strong. "I can't imagine the pain she must have suffered." The very thought of losing this baby clogged Harper's throat with tears; to endure that pain repeatedly would surely have killed her. "What happened to her, Cage?"

Covering her hand with his, Cage's eyes fluttered shut. "When I was ten years old, I returned from school to find my mother crumpled on the floor, laying in a pool of her own blood. She was five months pregnant, Harper…her uterus ruptured, just as the doctor feared it would. There was nothing anyone could have done." Moisture built beneath his eyelids and spilled down his cheeks. The pain and suffering of a child who had lost so much and suffered so deeply poured out of him.

Harper kissed him softly, the saltiness of his tears against their lips. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered. It made sense to her now why he fought so hard to protect her and why he was so worried for her health and wellbeing. Harper gingerly smoothed Cage's hair, "You've taken such good care of the baby and I, Cage. I feel really good…especially right now." That statement elicited a dark chuckle from Cage's throat. "If I know you at all—and I do—you were up most of the night worrying about me. You've spent the last few weeks burning the candle at both ends, trying to protect us." There was a long beat of silence and Harper smirked; Cage wasn't arguing because he knew he had no leg to stand on. "That's what I thought." She kissed him again softly. "Let me take care of you, for once."

"Harper—"

"Shush," Harper drew the blankets up around them. "You need to rest." Cage was still looking for a fight but she shook her head. "I'm going to need you again in a couple of hours, so you better be in top form." He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "Sleep," She urged. "Please, Cage."

As badly as Cage wanted to make sure Harper and the baby were alright in the wake of their lovemaking, Harper was right; he was exhausted. After stealing one last peck on the lips, he hunkered beneath the down comforter. Before long, his breathing was soft and even. Harper watched the serenity wash over Cage as he slowly slipped into a peaceful sleep. Even subconsciously, he held her close. What started out as fear and loathing had grown into something Harper could hardly fathom. Against all odds, she cared for this man. The stirrings of love within her were frightening and exciting in equal measure. For now, the only thing Harper knew for sure was that she needed Cage and he needed her. It would take both of them to bring this child into the world…and for now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, you guys are so amazing. I was just bragging to my epic beta Jo (JustVisiting80) and my cheer squad LucaWindMover (who both write EPIC the 100 fanfic). You are the best reviewers ever! Hands down. Keep it up, your reviews are what's keeping my muse going!<strong>

**I figured that you could use this chapter tonight. The 100 previews here in EST 3 hours from now and I think it's going to be a brutal one. Here's a little something to tide you over/keep you happy. Hopefully!**

**Please keep reading/reviewing, especially if you want more.**

**Happy Wednesday!**

**Marina**


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Tsing looked up from Harper's test results, her mouth drawn into a taut line. "The patient's hemoglobin and hematocrit are greatly improved and she's nearly at an acceptable weight for her stage in pregnancy." Dr. Tsing smiled wickedly, "You're taking excellent care of your pet."

"Harper is not my _pet_," Cage snarled. He once prided himself on being cool and collected, iced over, and beyond the temptation of emotion…until Harper came into his life. He was protective of her and those feelings clouded his judgment. It took every ounce of strength not to hurl himself over the desk and squeeze Tsing's neck until the light died from her black eyes. Instead, he dug his short nails into his palm and used the stinging pain to focus him. "Just answer my question, is everything alright with Harper's pregnancy?"

Not bothering to hide her annoyance any longer, Dr. Tsing huffed, "From the data presented to me, I can conclude she's reasonably healthy. However, I cannot be sure unless I examine her myself."

"That's not going to happen," Cage replied brutally.

Shrugging exaggeratedly, Dr. Tsing threw up her hands. "Then that is the best I can do. I'm sure you've been thorough during your gynecological exams," She replied cruelly. Disdain remained her primary sentiment as she let the double entendre hang in the air. Cage's expression soured and Dr. Tsing couldn't help but smile; she did so love to torment him. "Honestly, Cage, what do you think I'm going to do to her while you constantly hover?" Laying her palms flat on the desk, she stood to her full height. Although Cage dwarfed her by a considerable amount, what she lacked in height, she certainly made up for in gumption. "Besides, I have no desire to harm Harper or her child. My interest was purely scientific. Whatever you may think of me, I am not a complete monster."

Cage snorted derisively, "You are no different from the violent sociopaths foaming at the mouth in psych. You knew damn well Harper was pregnant when you selected her for this experiment!"

"I did not _select_ Harper specifically. I requested that the first Sky Person the guard came across be brought to me," Dr. Tsing frowned. "There were forty-seven of them, Cage. How could I have known the idiots would find the _one_ who was pregnant?" She stepped around the desk to face him head on. "Once she was in custody, how could I explain why she had been abducted? She would have told all her little friends about what happened and not only would my research be void, my life would too!" Dr. Tsing shook her head fiercely, "It was hardly personal!" She scoffed, "Besides, Harper Jeffries is a teenage _whore_. The odds of her caring about a pregnancy seemed highly unlikely. I figured she would wish to abort anyway. Were she not the test subject, I'd planned to offer her the option. Going ahead with the project was in everyone's best interest…"

Nothing moved within the room until Cage rocked back on his heels. If he did not step away from Dr. Tsing, there was no power on Earth strong enough to keep him from killing her. A bitter bubble of laughter lodged itself in his chest and emanated from his throat, "You _hypocrite_. You of all people should understand the bond between a mother and her child…"

A sickening green hue rose over Dr. Tsing's skin. "You wouldn't _dare_," She choked.

"Wouldn't I?" Cage snarled. "You see, I seem to recall you finding yourself in a similar situation when you were Harper's age." He watched Dr. Tsing shrink away, her hand fisting over her stomach. "My father was so proud that you'd conceived his child." He laughed mirthlessly. "How he doted on you…"

"Stop," Dr. Tsing choked. "Cage, please—"

"What's the matter?" Cage taunted, "Do you think I would simply forget? You walked around like the queen of the compound for months. Then when she was born…" Dr. Tsing was weeping openly now but Cage could not muster the urge to care, "Her tiny body was twisted and deformed from the radiation. You knew the rules…" Gripping her shoulders, Cage commanded, "Look at me! You _begged_ me to protect her from my father. You _begged_ me to spare her…" Cage's voice grew bitter, "I did everything I could. Even with the surgery, her heart defect could not be corrected…I watched you die the day _she_ did." He paused, "Because of your own bitterness, you were going to rob another woman of her child. You of all people knew how broken Harper would have been! You are nothing but a poisonous bitch!"

Dr. Tsing faltered, sobbing harshly between broken words. "I-I only wished to spare her the pain I suffered," She croaked. "Harper would not have survived the bone marrow extractions. She'd never have known the pain of losing her child…"

Cage's heart seized. "You said there was nothing wrong with the baby! Tell me you weren't lying!"

Wiping away the hot tears that streamed down her face, Dr. Tsing shook her head. "Harper's child is _fine_. The real danger is what's coming…" She steeled her spine. "I've been to the basement, I know you've taken the girl into your home. You care for her, it's written all over your face! What do you think is going to happen when her people find her, Cage?" Dr. Tsing swallowed past the lump clogging her throat, "Even on the off chance those stupid kids stop looking for her…the citizens of the Ark are planning _war_. They've teamed up with the Outsiders…and if they succeed in conquering the Mountain, what do you think is going to happen?"

There was a long moment of silence before Cage spoke again. "She'll be free."

"And you'll be dead."

"Perhaps that's what monsters like us deserve, April." Cage turned his back to her, striding purposefully from the medical unit. He left the coldhearted doctor crumpled on the floor in front of her desk. Silently, he took the elevator down to the basement. It was too soon to return to Harper…she would instinctively know something was wrong, she always did. He needed a moment to compose himself. As Cage faced the cells, he palmed a syringe loaded with the vibrant red liquid his soldiers craved. The thunderous screams of Reapers filled the chambers as they begged for the drug he'd concocted; the sound drowned out his sorrow as he was consumed by violence. Once again, Cage's mind was clear.

* * *

><p>Harper hummed softly as she puttered around the apartment. There was very little for her to do since she couldn't leave the confines of these five rooms, so she'd taken to maintaining their shared living space. At the very least, it gave her the opportunity to move and get a little bit of exercise. After cooking a nice breakfast, she'd changed the sheets on their bed, and contemplated how they'd redecorate the study so it'd be a suitable nursery for the baby. Cage had made it very clear that she was not simply a guest here and that she should make the apartment feel like home.<p>

A smile slid over Harper's features. She smoothed a hand over her rounded belly as the baby turned within her. The dress was part of a collection Cage had managed to find for her. This particular garment had a vintage feel to it; the knee-length frock was pristinely white, an overlay of lace delicately scalloped the silk slip beneath. It even came with a strand of pearls that Cage had clasped at her throat this morning before he went out. Harper felt like a princess in a fairytale. Certainly she'd suffered more than Cinderella and Snow White combined…didn't that entitle her to a happy ending?

Cage hadn't told her that he loved her yet but Harper strongly suspected he did. They'd made significant progress over the last few weeks; sharing a bed was only one of the ways their relationship had changed. Far be it for Harper to confuse sex for love…she knew all too well how dangerous that could be. Being with Cage was altogether different. They bared their souls to one another night after night. When Cage gathered her into his arms, Harper forgot to put up her guard.

The rattling of the door handle dragged Harper out of her thoughts. Cage had done another ultrasound of the baby today and a full prenatal checkup, which meant he needed to meet with Dr. Tsing to make sure she and the baby were healthy. She expected him back very soon, since Cage hardly enjoyed spending time with the Wicked Witch of the West Wing. A thump against the door startled Harper and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Cage? Did you forget your keys?" Pulling open the door, Harper gasped as Jasper came barreling through; he crashed into the table by the entrance and yowled in pain before crumpling to the ground. Harper hurried to his side, "Jasper, are you hurt?"

When he looked up at her, Jasper's mouth fell open in shock. He skittered away as if he'd been burned. "You…you're…" The words wouldn't come but he kept motioning to the swell of her belly like a madman.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes!" Jasper scrambled to his feet, grabbing Harper and tugging her into an awkward hug. "Are you okay?" He didn't stop to get an answer. "I swear to God, that bastard is going to pay for what he did for you!" Jasper grabbed her wrist and tugged her toward the door. He quickly realized Harper was resisting and turned to face her, "Come _on_! We need to get the hell out of here before someone sees us!"

Harper shook her head, "Jasper, I'm not going anywhere." She swallowed hard, "Dr. Tsing was the one who was trying to hurt me. She took my bone marrow and was experimenting on me. Cage protected the baby and me. I promise you I'm fine. Go back to the dorms and please, keep this to yourself!" She licked her lips, "If you tell anyone I'm here, we're _all_ in danger…" She pulled Jasper away from the door and closed it behind him. "_Please_, Jasper!"

Jasper's entire body twisted as he rounded on her, "I will talk to Dante. He'll make sure you're safe. You have to trust me!"

"_No_!" Harper cried. "Dante Wallace is not the man you think he is. He's a deranged psychopath!"

"Harper, you don't know what you're talking about!" Jasper argued. "Cage obviously has you brainwashed. He preyed on your weakness and now you're eating out of the palm of his hand." Grabbing her by the shoulders, he stared into Harper's stormy blue eyes. "Whatever Stockholm Syndrome thing you've got going on, snap out of it!"

Shrugging him off coldly, Harper frowned, "Get it through your head, Jasper. I'm not going with you!" She backed away but he advanced on her. Her heart twisted. "You don't understand. I love him…and he loves me. It's not what you think! I'm not _brainwashed_!" If Dante found out what Dr. Tsing was doing and that Cage had been protecting her, the results would be catastrophic. Dante would find a way to punish Cage for this. Harper had to protect him at any cost. "You can't tell anyone you saw me here. You _have_ to promise me!"

Jasper scoffed, "No way! I am not leaving you here, Harper!" Closing the distance between them, he made another grab for her. "You're going to thank me for this one day." Harper escaped his grasp but he was not going to be deterred. "Don't you understand? I'm trying to _help_ you!" Grabbing the edge of her dress, the sound of ripping fabric seemed to echo through every corner of the room. Jasper wrapped his arm tightly around Harper's waist and hauled her toward the door.

"Stop it!" Harper screamed. In his attempt to help her, he was being too rough. She reached for the edge of the kitchen counter to give her leverage as he tried to tug her out the door. Elbowing him in the stomach, Harper managed to get away for just a moment. Although she got a moment of reprieve, Harper was six months pregnant and there was nowhere for her to run or hide.

Adrenaline pumped through Harper's veins and she wildly searched for anything she could use to defend herself. Cage would be back soon…he would protect her. He had to know what to do. Harper's eyes landed on the knife sitting by the edge of the sink. She had used it this morning to chop some vegetables…she had no idea that just a few hours later, it might be her only defense.

Time ground to a screeching halt as Harper picked up the knife. She turned to warn Jasper not to advance but it was too late…Jasper lunged for her. The blade lodged itself in his chest and tore a gaping hole in the flesh. The gash widened as a strangled scream gurgled in Jasper's throat and he fell to his knees. Blood sprayed in a fine mist as she removed the knife and Harper found her white dress tainted by the backsplash of bodily fluid.

Jasper gasped one last time before pitching forward and landing face down on the floor. The terrifying crimson puddle swelled like rising tides and slowly spread over the tile of the kitchen floor. Harper tracked the path of blood following the patterns in the grout until it reached the edge of the white carpet. A whisper of movement caught Harper's eye. Her gaze travelled upward to find Cage staring blankly at the scene laid out before him. Harper remained frozen with the knife grasped so tightly in her hand that her knuckles were even paler than her face. "He…he…"

Cage never expected to return home to the sight of Harper drenched in the blood of one of her own people. There were only a few reasons he could fathom as to why she would lash out. Rage filled him like hot poison when he noticed the rip in her dress and the table in the hall knocked askew, "Did he hurt you, Harper?"

The baby kicked forcefully inside of Harper and she held her belly closer; at least the child was unharmed…although she couldn't say the same for her soul. "Jasper came here to take me away. When I resisted, he tried to force me…he was going to go to Dante and tell him everything. Your father would've killed you, Cage, I couldn't let him do it!" Harper was still too stunned to cry. "I-I grabbed the knife to _warn_ him and he just…_came_ at me. The next thing I knew, he was…" Harper choked and the knife tumbled from her hands and clamored onto the floor. "What have I _done_? What am I going to do?"

Cage remained coldly indifferent to the corpse on the floor. Instead, he turned to Harper and grasped her face between his hands to hold her attention. "You will do exactly as I say. You're going to take off that dress and give it to me. After that, you will go into the bathroom and you're going to take a _long_ hot shower. Then you're going to put this out of your mind…do you understand, Harper?"

Harper nodded jerkily. Silent, hot tears dripped down her cheeks. Cage kept his arm tight around her waist as he led her into the bedroom, careful so she did not slip on the blood-slicked tiles. He undressed her with infinite tenderness, simultaneously checking her for injury. Thankfully, she seemed physically unharmed. Cage waited until the bathroom door was closed and the shower was running before he turned back to the task at hand. Stalking to his study, he grabbed the radio and clicked onto the secure medical channel. He exhaled sharply before he spoke, "Dr. Tsing, come in…"

There was a long, static-filled silence before a shaky voice replied. "What do you want, Cage?"

"This is about what you want. Meet me at my apartment with a gurney and several fresh linens…_immediately_." Clicking the radio off, Cage waited. If Tsing knew what was good for her, she'd be there. She did not disappoint. As he opened the door to admit her into his residence, he watched Dr. Tsing stop in front of Jasper's lifeless body. She stared at him with her arms crossed and her frown deepening. Cage glared, "I hope this is not your way of thanking me for this gift."

"You've lost your mind, Wallace," Dr. Tsing replied haughtily. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a _corpse_?"

Cage shook his head disdainfully, "Don't tell me all those years kissing booboos has dulled your skills. This body isn't even cold yet. You have all the bone marrow you could possibly want at your disposal…cadaver bone marrow can be synthesized just as easily as a live donor. And he won't make a fuss about it ether." Cage folded his arms. "You have two seconds to decide if you want to take advantage of what I'm offering. Otherwise, I'm going to bring him to the basement and let the Reapers at him. You'll be lucky if you can find a femur to scavenge after the fact…"

Realization dawned on Dr. Tsing and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. This was just the opportunity she needed. Without hesitation, she nodded, "Help me get him onto the stretcher." Between the two of them, they managed to accomplish the task with minimal exertion. Once the body was secure, Dr. Tsing cleared her throat. "I'm sorry the blood samples I sent to you were improperly packaged and caused such significant damage to your apartment…I'll happily schedule a cleaning crew as soon as possible."

The clever bitch never missed a beat. The barest hint of a smile ghosted over Cage's features, "April…thank you."

Shrugging off his gratitude, Dr. Tsing faced him again. "Bring the girl to my office while the decontamination team gets to work. I think it's high time I assessed the patient personally." Without waiting for Cage to reply, Dr. Tsing turned and pushed the stretcher down the empty corridor. There was work to be done.

Once he was alone again, Cage slipped into the bathroom. Harper was standing under the scalding spray of the shower, wet and shivering despite the heat. Shedding his bloodstained clothing, he stepped in beside her. Gathering Harper to his chest, Cage exhaled sharply. "Everything is going to be fine. You have nothing to be sorry for or worried about…I'm here now, Harper. You're safe."

Harper whimpered and nuzzled his neck, "Cage…I love you."

"I love you too, Harper," Cage murmured softly. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. I swear it on my life…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thanks for following me into the heart of darkness (which was the alternate title to this fic, BTW). <strong>

**First of all, thank you SO MUCH to my reviewers. Seriously, you guys. I cannot say enough how much it means to me when I get a review! You absolutely make my day. Each and every one of you is so precious to me. And you all give me such intense muse! I love it! Please keep it up if you want more!**

**Second of all, I want to say that I was trying really, really hard not to name Dr. Tsing but...I got to the point where I just couldn't do it anymore. So yes, her name in this fic is April. I listened to the song "April Come She Will" by Simon & Garfunkel on repeat for this chapter. I also cried. A lot. Because I'm sick like that. If you want to enhance your reading experience, go ahead and give it a listen. You will not be disappointed. However, the theme song for this fic remains "Elastic Heart" by Sia. My playlist for this fic is quite a gem, I must say.**

**HUGE SHOUTOUT to my beta JustVisiting80 who is seriously the freaking QUEEN of Bellarke fanfic. You must go check out her 100 fics if you haven't already. She is the bomb-diggity, I swear! **

**Please enjoy (And I hope you are emotionally okay after this chapter...)**

**Much love,**

**Marina**


	8. Chapter 8

Harper's legs dangled over the side of the examination table, her fists clenched tight. Water ran in rivulets from the ends of her wet hair and dampened the back of her clothing. Once again, she was dressed in a yellow cloth gown they handed out to patients admitted to medical. Casting her eyes down, Harper kept her focus solely on the baby and avoided looking at either Dr. Tsing or Cage.

To her credit, Dr. Tsing made sure that Jasper's body was brought down to the basement. She wished for there to be no crossover when Harper came to be examined. Besides, a cadaver was a perfect training tool for her young intern to practice on…it wasn't as if the patient would be complaining. April donned a pair of gloves and turned to face the somber woman in front of her, "Are you ready, Harper?"

Cage cleared his throat, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. Dr. Tsing has had full access to your files—"

"And Dr. Wallace is well aware that clinical findings read from a chart are not as good as examining you myself," Dr. Tsing interrupted coldly. "I cannot be sure that Cage's assessments are accurate. He has not had clinical rotations in obstetrics or gynecology." Her face was twisted into a frown. "I have no intention of hurting you, Harper. I only wish to ascertain the child you're carrying is developing normally."

It looked like Cage was going to argue but Harper spoke before he got the chance. "Fine," Her tone was flat and her voice cold; it was the first syllable she'd uttered since they entered the medical unit. It was clear that Harper was still reeling from the events that had transpired earlier. Per Dr. Tsing's instructions, she laid back on the cot and let her mind go blank. Harper refused to make eye contact, staring at the wall opposite her as the examination was performed. Cage remained nearby but he made no attempt to hold her hand or smooth her hair—for that, Harper was grateful.

After an extremely uncomfortable fifteen minutes, Dr. Tsing stepped away. Without fanfare she peeled off her gloves and tossed them into the bin. "Despite the odds, I'm happy to report that your child appears to be in pristine health," She announced.

"The odds?" Harper pushed herself up from the table, brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Harper, you conceived despite a birth control chip that—while defunct—could still have inhibited your chances of conception. After you became pregnant, you came to Earth in a ship that crash landed in the woods, you were half-starved and dehydrated when we found you, then underwent dialysis and two bone marrow extractions…" Dr. Tsing turned on her heel to face Harper. "The fact that this child survived even _one_ of those things is simply miraculous." The barest hint of a smile curved Dr. Tsing's thin lips, "Your daughter is a fighter."

Tears clogged Harper's throat before she could stop them, "Daughter? It's a girl?" She turned to find Cage at her side and he crushed her in his embrace. Cage's strength fortified her and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Before she could stop it, the tidal wave of emotion tore through her and Harper was left clinging to Cage so she would not be swept away. It wasn't just the child she cried for anymore but for the pain she'd suffered, for Jasper and the decision she'd made to protect her child above a man she cared for as a brother, and for the weight of the world crushing her.

Harper's harsh sobbing caused her entire body to convulse with the agony. At first, Cage held her and whispered soft words of comfort but grew concerned when she began to heave with the force of her cries. Glancing at Dr. Tsing, he gave a brief nod. Without hesitation, April drew up a mild sedative and injected it into Harper's arm. Although she still whimpered, Harper's posture began to slump and her piercing blue eyes fluttered closed. Cage stroked her hair, easing her back onto the examination table.

"Cage…" Harper whispered.

"Rest, Harper," Cage urged, his icy fingertips stroking her flushed cheek to soothe her. Harper's chest rattled as she exhaled through the haze of her pain before she finally fell into a drugged but fitful sleep. Dragging his hand through the strands of his dark hair, Cage paced the length of the examination room, his jaw clenched. Abruptly, he stopped and rounded on Dr. Tsing, "This is _your_ fault!"

April's jaw clenched, "I accept the blame for many things…but this one's on you." She knew damn well the beast inside of Cage could escape at any time and he'dlose control, but this time she refused to cower from it. "My intentions were only to give our people a chance at taking back the Ground. _You_ earned Harper's love and used it to manipulate her. She killed one of her own people to protect you!" Black eyes glittered maliciously as she stared Cage down, "She will live with this stain on her soul for the rest of her life! Then one day she'll wake up and realize that everything you share is a lie. Harper will be haunted by the boy she killed for the man who imprisoned her…"

Cage's heart leapt into his throat. He clenched his fists angrily, "My feelings for her are genuine."

"You have the luxury of freedom. Harper is a prisoner here," Dr. Tsing accused. "Whatever she feels for you is tainted by the circumstances she faces right now. Of course she loves you, Cage…you're the only thing keeping her and the child she carries from a painful, certain death." April's expression soured as Cage retreated toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"To do what I should have a long time ago…" Cage paused in the doorway. "If you lay a single hand on her or that baby, I will come back here and I will do far worse than just kill you, April." He watched the fear bleed into Dr. Tsing's posture and she nodded jerkily. He had no doubt April was fearful enough of him not to try anything; he was deadly serious when it came to threats. It was just one of the things he'd inherited from his father.

Stalking to the elevator, Cage scanned his keycard and headed to the basement level. The roaring of the Reapers echoed off every wall; they could smell the carnage from a mile off. Soraya had just finished extracting the last of Jasper's bone marrow and she mopped her brow, standing back. Her entire body tightened in fear as he stormed into the room. "Dr. Wallace?"

"I wish to know what the Sky People are planning…" Cage demanded.

"I-I'm not sure I—"

"Do not insult my intelligence," Cage snarled. "The first time you came down here you were carrying Harper's entire medical file. I can only assume you meant to use it to garner my support of the poor, pregnant girl Dr. Tsing was extracting bone marrow from…" His expression darkened. "You correctly assumed I would take the file, read it thoroughly, and take action. It was a risky move but it paid off." Licking his lips, he grabbed a large syringe from the implements Soraya brought with her. "So, now that we've established that, I'm going to ask you one more time…what are they planning?"

Soraya shifted on her feet, "To escape, of course. In order to do that safely, they will likely expose the Mountain to radiation and in doing so, they would leave us with no way to heal ourselves. They plan to take the Outsiders with them…and the Reapers."

Cage's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "What do you mean they plan to take the Reapers with them? They are violent cannibals weaponized to protect this place. The withdrawal from the drug is fatal, I made sure of that."

"Not anymore, the Sky People have found a way to rehabilitate them," Soraya informed him. She watched Cage attempt to swallow the information and she took a step toward him. " You're correct. I did assume that you would take action to protect Harper and her unborn child. Everyone knows what happened to your mother…but not everyone knows what you did for Dr. Tsing's child—" She began.

"How the hell could you possibly know that?" Cage barked at her. "You were an infant when this occurred…only April and I know the truth."

"And my father," Soraya replied coolly. "Hard as you try, you cannot hide from the President."

For the very first time, Cage stopped and really looked at her. Soraya was at least a full head shorter than him. Her hair was dark and wavy, her skin alabaster, and her eyes the same icy blue as Dante Wallace. Cursing softly, Cage grasped her hands and turned them over. His stomach twisted at the sight of the scar tissue that tarnished her the way it did him. "Why did you not seek me out sooner?"

Soraya shrugged away from him, "To what end? I thought you no different than our father…I thought to use your violence against you. I anticipated when you learned of Harper's pregnancy that you would kill Tsing and since you are the only one qualified to take over medical, you would become engrossed in the day to day activities of splitting your time between medical and your projects, giving me ample time to free the imprisoned Outsiders. Once our numbers were greater, we could overtake you, go to the basement where the Reapers are contained and go out through the tunnels…I would die but I would spend my final moments doing the right thing. I'd die with my feet on the ground. It would be enough…"

The silence was deafening. Cage swallowed hard and steeled his spine, "So, the plan has deviated from its course. That doesn't mean it will be unsuccessful." Setting his jaw in determination, Cage took a steadying breath. "

"Our people _will_ die…"

"Natural selection is a fundamental part of evolution. It's high time we've come to accept that," Cage replied coldly.

"I know you care for Harper and her baby," Soraya said softly. "This would mean giving them up. I'm not sure I can trust you…"

A grim smile tugged at the corner of Cage's lips. "I love her enough to want a better life for her and the child. So you can put away that dagger you're trying to hide, Soraya. I'm on your side." He watched the girl with amusement as she fumbled. "Tell your friends I will open the cells tonight and let the Reapers free. Warn the Sky People and the Outsiders they will be coming. Once they have a chance to undo the damage the Cerberus drug has done to them, let them signal us and the remainder of the people inside will be released. In the meantime, I'll make sure that father knows nothing of this."

Soraya nodded her assent, "I will let them know. And Cage? Thank you…"

Cage strode toward the door purposefully, "Keep me informed…any time you need to reach me, Soraya, I will be there." She flashed him a crooked smile and he wondered how the hell he hadn't noticed before that she shared his blood. Perhaps it was the fact that Cage had been wrapped up in his own horror for so long; he saw nothing outside of his own little world. Well, that was about to change.

Heading back upstairs, Cage stopped by the apartment to make sure the decontamination crew had finished and that their work was sufficient. Every inch of the place scrubbed clean of any remnants that a man had died here. Once the house was put to rights, he returned to medical and ignored April Tsing as she stared right through him. Cage swept Harper into his arms, carrying her back to the apartment and settling her gently in the bed. As he bent to kiss her, his hand lingered over her belly. It would take several weeks for the Outsiders and the Sky People to shore up their defenses and bring their fight to the Mountain_**.**_ In just a few short weeks, Harper would be free and her child would live to know all the treasures the Earth had in store. Only then could Cage bid this twisted life behind and give the woman he loved a second chance. A death that meant something was more than he could have hoped for…and far more than he deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>This site was working crazy for me. I finally was able to upload this chapter!<strong>

**Stuff is going down, ladies and gentlemen. As always, please continue to read and review. That's the only way that I know you guys want more. I need to hear your voices or my muse will die a horrible, painful death. Help me out!**

**Thanks!**

**Marina**


	9. Chapter 9

The Cerberus Project was over and phase one of the plan was in motion. The Reapers had been freed two weeks ago; nearly a hundred had been sent out into the world. Dante hardly cared the guard dogs had been deployed; it was a good way to thin out some of the herd amassing just beyond the Veil. Cage was well aware that casualties were inevitable but, for the most part, collaborative efforts were paying off. The Commander was rallying her troops alongside the blonde escapee, Clarke. Denizens from all twelve clans had been deployed to their borders: The Ice Nation from the northernmost regions, the Sea Clan, The Journeymen, even the Nomads had sent liaisons.

Cage leaned back in his chair with his fingers laced and stared intently at the wide screens capturing footage of the ground from every angle. He happened to glance at the clock on the wall and a frown marred his features. It was well after midnight. At this time of night it was unlikely anyone would come to this part of the compound, but Harper needed all the rest she could get. She was heavily pregnant and the child could come any time now. Harper sat cross-legged to his right, her brows knit as she buried her head in a book. Cage cleared his throat to get her attention, "What are you reading?"

"Catcher in the Rye…" Harper replied though she didn't look up from the page. "It's your favorite book, isn't it?" Cage didn't answer. Harper smiled grimly, "You remind me a lot of Holden Caulfield, you know. The cynicism, pushing everyone away—especially the ones who love you the most." She rested her feet back on the ground as she finally looked up from the page that she'd been memorizing for the better part of two hours: "_I'm sort of glad they've got the atomic bomb invented. If there's ever another war, I'm going to sit right the hell on top of it. I'll volunteer for it, I swear to God I will,"_ Harper recited.

Shifting uncomfortably, Cage rose. "Harper—"

When Harper looked up, her eyes were swimming with tears, "You _promised_, Cage." He took a step toward her and she nearly knocked the chair over as she scrambled to her feet and out of his reach. Harper hurled the book at him to fend him off; there was a sick satisfaction as it cracked against Cage's chest and tumbled onto the floor. He grunted but didn't make a move to retaliate. Tears burned down her cheeks, "I thought you were just giving me space," Harper's voice was thin and shaky, "But you weren't…you're going to kill yourself!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him, "Don't try to deny it. I overheard you talking to Soraya this morning!"

Cage narrowed his eyes, watching Harper grapple with emotion. "Are you going to let me speak?" She wrapped her arms tighter around herself and he let out a rumbling sigh. Although Harper was angry and hurt, she stood at rapt attention. "Harper, I'm a coward." Letting his confession hang in the air, he dragged a hand through his dark hair. "The past haunts me, I'm a mess of scars—seen and unseen, and I have spent my entire life angry and bitter about things I cannot change. I had accepted my life would be meaningless until I met you. _This_ I can do something about."

Taking a step toward her, Cage's arm snaked around Harper's waist to halt her movement. He needed to feel her warmth against him and to absorb a little of her vibrant strength. "I would do anything to ensure this child has a better life than I did…but in order to do that, sacrifices must be made." Cage's fingertips caressed Harper's cheek, tilting her head up to look into his eyes. "It would be far too cruel to raise this baby to never feel the sun on her face or the wind in her hair, to never smell the flowers, or hear the roar of the ocean. Your daughter will inherit the Earth, Harper. I'll make sure of it."

Harper's entire body shuddered as she leaned into Cage's warm embrace, "Don't you love me?"

A sad smile slid over his features as he rubbed Harper's back. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he closed his eyes, "More than you can ever know." Harper opened her mouth to argue but he pressed a soft kiss to her lips to silence her. "There is nothing you can say to change my mind. Let's spend our last few days together enjoying what we have now rather than lamenting the future." Cage's fingertips caressed the heavy swell of her belly and he smiled as the child quickened. "One day you will look back and understand…"

"No, I won't…" Harper croaked, sniffling plaintively. "I can't just ignore what's going on all around me, Cage. I can't let you do this!" Tears rained down her cheeks and she held him tighter. "Please, we'll find another way," She begged.

"There is no other way…even if I was able to release your friends, the Outsiders would still come for their those still kept in cages and the Sky People would help them as part of the alliance. We could surrender to _all_ demands and release everyone, but without that lifeblood from the Outsiders, we will have no way to heal ourselves from radiation poisoning. The people within the Mountain would _still_ die but it would be slow and painful. I won't allow them to suffer like that," Cage soothed. The world faded as he focused solely on Harper. "I've looked at every potentiality. There's no alternative…"

Cage exhaled shakily, "You are so young yet, Harper. You have your whole life in front of you. I don't want you to be afraid anymore," He soothed. "Before you know it, the nightmare that happened here will fade into a vague, hazy memory." Cage rested his chin atop her head, "You _will _love again. The man that gets to call you his own will be the luckiest man alive." Harper was sobbing harshly now and he rubbed her back in soft, slow circles. "I vowed to protect you and this baby, Harper…and I will keep my promise, no matter the cost."

Harper knew she'd lost. When Cage made up his mind about something, he could not be swayed. A sense of dread filled her and she wrapped her hand around his wrist. If she could not stop him from throwing himself on the pyre for her, nothing would stop her from making every last second count. Her throat was too constricted with emotion to speak but she tugged him back toward their room.

Although there was still much to be done, Cage didn't fight. The Alliance could wait until morning; they would not move until he gave the signal. Harper needed him. Cage closed the door behind him and nearly crashed into Harper…she was stopped dead, her fists tightened as she stood toe to toe with Dante Wallace himself. A protectiveness rose up in Cage and his face flushed with rage. "Harper, stay behind me…"

Harper hurried behind Cage before Dante had a chance to lay a finger on her. His hand was extended to grab her and she was suddenly immensely grateful that Cage was here. Fear curled in her gut as the smell of violence rose around her. Cage had a habit of losing his temper, especially with Dr. Tsing…but Harper had never seen him looking quite as dangerous as he did when standing before his father. Cage's hands were clenched in fists of rage, his teeth bared like a wild animal, and there was a hollowness to his eyes that frightened her. Harper whimpered, "Cage—"

"Stay out of this," Cage growled but he did not turn to face her. He was laser-focused on the man who had sired him. The scars across Cage's hands were milk-pale as they stretched across his skin. Everything Dante had done to him over the years piled up and churned in Cage's stomach, adding fuel to the fire.

Dante's icy coolness was a sharp contrast to Cage's rage. The older man's hands were folded behind his back and he remained unperturbed. "Well," There was a sick smile to Dante's voice and he chuckled, "I am glad not _all_ the Sky girls are defective." He grinned. "These women will bring us so much closer to stepping foot on the ground. If these children can filter radiation, it will be only a generation before our people can take back what belongs to us. The sooner we start breeding them, the better. I—"

"Where is she?" Cage demanded.

There was a long pause and Dante's good-natured façade began to slip. "You have your whore, I have mine…"

It was long past time since Cage shed the shackles of fear that held him hostage and put an end to the master who kept him powerless for so long. "I have overlooked your sick obsessions for long enough," He growled. "After what you did to mother, to Soraya's mother…to _April_. I won't allow it."

Dante's lip curled, "Oh? And how do you intend to stop me? You're _weak_, Cage…you always have been. You don't have the foresight to be a leader and you've failed me as a son," He roared. "I thought for a moment you understood. We need these women to bear as many children as they can. But as always, you are simply picking up strays. Don't worry, when I'm finished putting you in your place," he took a menacing step forward, "I'll make sure the girl is broken in _properly._"

It was the last straw. Cage had been starved and lashed a thousand times…he had been broken a long time ago, but Harper would not know that pain. Not when his heart was still beating. But until Dante was gone, no one could be safe. Cage lunged like a man possessed, knocking Dante against the wall. He wrapped his hand around his father's throat and squeezed with all his might. "You will _not _touch her."

Shock spread over Dante's face. In the blink of an eye, the older man began to turn a horrid shade of purple, Although Dante flailed and struggled, he was no match for Cage.

"Stop," Harper's voice shook. "You're _killing_ him!"

Cage didn't stop. He gripped tighter. "I know, Harper…I know."

Dante began to slump, his eyes mouth opening in a silent scream. It seemed to take days, weeks, and months before the light flamed out of Dante's eyes. A calm settled over Dante as death took hold… Although his life had ended, Cage's rage was not soothed. He aimed a powerful kick at the corpse of a man who had torn the innocence and goodness from him a long time ago. Only the sickening sound of ribs cracking echoed through the hallway. Blood dripped and pooled from the former President's wrecked mouth and dripped onto the concrete.

Harper watched in horror as Cage struck again and again and again. Sickness welled in her veins until she couldn't take it for a moment longer. "Cage!" Harper cried.

Cage was ripped out of his homicidal trance, stunned by her outburst. He stared down at the broken corpse at his feet; Dante was hardly recognizable anymore. "Harper…" Cage inhaled, "Return to our room. I will join you there shortly." Harper looked like she might argue but he shook his head curtly, "Please, do as I ask." He waited until she was out of sight before he knelt beside the wrecked remains of Dante's body.

Swiping the key card from his father's pocket, Cage's jaw was set. The trash chute was just a few feet down the hall and he dragged Dante there and deposited him to be incinerated with the rest of the garbage. Swiping Dante's access card at the elevator unlocked access to the top floor. Cage continued moving forward, he needed to stay occupied before the realization of what he'd done came crashing over him.

The room was immaculately kept, not a single article out of place. Dante wouldn't have allowed it any other way. Cage's stomach twisted when he crossed the threshold into the suite and found the switch that had bloodied his hands displayed proudly in a case on the coffee table, right next to a small box that he hadn't seen in years. Grabbing it, Cage shoved it into his pocket before he continued on his way. Silence hung thickly in the air as Cage wandered through the rooms until he came to the bedroom. The girl had to be somewhere…there were only so many places to hide in the Mountain and Cage knew all of them. A muffled scream reached Cage's ears and he paused; he traced the origin of the noise to a sturdy wooden bookcase. Without a moment's hesitation, Cage grabbed it and pushed it onto the floor. The thunderous noise hardly fazed him; he was focused solely on the door ahead of him and the horrors that undoubtedly lingered behind it.

Cage ripped open the door to reveal a small girl muzzled and chained in the corner. The dark haired prisoner was a sickening shade of grey and it looked like she'd been at least a day without food or water. She twisted away from him as he advanced but he held out his hand as a sign of peace, "You're safe now." Cage carefully removed the shackles that held her captive and she teetered slightly. He rested a hand on her shoulder, "Do you think you can walk?" He asked softly. The slip of a woman nodded jerkily and he led her out of her prison, offering his arm for support as they went.

Harper paced the apartment and waited impatiently for Cage. When the door finally opened, her heart stopped. "Fox?" The girl who had once been so full of vigor and humor was a shell of her former self. Opening her arms, Harper hugged her tightly as Fox flew across the room in search of familiarity and comfort. Tears filled Harper's eyes at the wretched sobs that emanated from the tiny girl. Fox couldn't speak through her tears but every mark on her body painted a picture of torment and fear**_._**

Cage and Harper orbited around each other, not speaking or making eye contact as they focused solely on Fox. Harper helped the girl clean up and brush the tangles from her dark hair. Cage made up the bed with clean sheets, giving the women appropriate space. It wasn't until Fox was tucked into bed and sleeping soundly that Harper sought out Cage again. She settled down beside him on the couch in the study. Without warning, she leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Cage rested his forehead against hers, his resolve slipping. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"Don't be." Harper had been removed from her people too long; she'd been too caught up in her own problems. Cage was right…her people were not safe here. Even though she hated it with every fiber of her being, Cage's sacrifice would mean her daughter would live. It only made Harper love him more. "I understand now."

Cage pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. When Harper snuggled closer, a sense of peace washed over him. These were his last days on Earth and he meant to make the most of them. Cage reached into his pocket, "I saw this when I went into my father's house. I thought it had been buried with my mother…"

Harper's throat tightened when she stared down at the box in Cage's hand. When he opened it, there was a simple gold band inside, unadorned by jewels or baubles. She noticed an engraving on the inside and leaned in to get a better look. "All my love, A…" Harper licked her lips, "Who's A?"

Cage smiled softly, "Ava, my maternal grandmother. She was an intern at the White House and happened to be inside the base when the bombs went off. Her first husband wasn't." He paused. "Even though she eventually married my grandfather and they had two daughters, my grandmother always mourned the man she'd lost." Smoothing a hand over Harper's golden hair, Cage felt his heart begin to ache. "On her deathbed, Ava bequeathed this ring to my mother." His dark eyes remained fixed on the cool metal in his hand. "She wore it until the day she died…" There was a tremble to Cage's hand as he grasped Harper's, sliding the ring gently onto her finger. "I want you to have it, Harper."

This simple band was a symbol; a living reminder of a man Ava had loved and lost…it would hold the same significance for Harper. Cage looked so sincere and eager, offering her the only heirloom that meant something to him. It just so happened that the ring fit like a charm as well. Harper kissed him sweetly; she saw no reason to sully the moment with empty words and promises. The love that flowed between them was palpable. Cuddling closer to him, she closed her eyes, "I love you, Cage."

"I love you too…" Cage echoed. His heart swelled as Harper slowly fell asleep against him. Her left hand cradled the sacred space where her child grew while the right was laced in his. One look at Harper and Cage knew every sacrifice he made was worth it. For Harper, for Fox, for the forty-five others who—through no fault of their own—had been tainted by life within these walls, and for the child he loved more than life itself. Cage finally made peace with what was to come. The only thing left to do was die.

* * *

><p><strong>It's dark in my imagination.<strong>

**This entire chapter was written to the Jesus Christ Superstar soundtrack. And then I spent the entire rest of the time deciding whether Cage is Jesus or Judas...he's both, guys. He's actually, literally both in this story. It burns the heart out of me. (****Uh sorry, I let my nerd flag fly there for a moment...)**

**Anywho, you guys are _amazing_. Please keep reading and reviewing. I'm dying to know what you think! Please, please, please, let me know!**

**Happy Sunday!**

**Love,**

**Marina**


	10. Chapter 10

A moan of discomfort passed Harper's lips as she shifted for the tenth time, rolling onto her side in a vain attempt to find a more suitable position. A cramp ebbed its way through her back and spread to her lower belly. Her abdomen clenched tightly in reply and stole her breath away. In that moment, she knew she could no longer deny what was happening. Harper's crystal blue eyes fluttered open and she pushed herself up and sat on the edge of the bed. These were not the Braxton Hicks she'd been experiencing over the last several months in preparation for her daughter's impending birth. Sweat beaded on her lip and along the curve of her neck and Harper knew it was time…

"Cage?" Harper called out into the darkness. She winced; her voice sounded strained even to her own ears. She waited for him to rush to her side—as he always did—but she heard nothing. "Cage?" Harper tried again, a bit louder this time. Uneasiness settled over her and Harper carefully tested her legs before she stood up. Thankfully, they continued to hold her weight as she shuffled toward the kitchen. Just before Harper reached the threshold of the kitchen, she felt a warm rush of fluid trickling down her legs. Her water had broken. There was no going back now.

"Harper?" Fox appeared in the doorway, wiping sleep from her bloodshot hazel eyes. "What's wrong?"

It occurred to Harper that Fox had been through quite enough already. She didn't need to be burdened with this. Harper faked a smile and tried to keep her voice as level as was humanly possible, "I'm fine, Fox…have you seen Cage?" She needed him now more than ever.

Fox swallowed hard, "I heard him leave about an hour ago. He was muttering something about a meeting with Soraya." Panic flared inside of Harper and spread like wildfire. Fox closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around Harper's back. "You are _not_ fine!" Her hazel eyes widened in shock, "You're in labor, aren't you?"

Tears burned in Harper's eyes and she jerkily nodded. "Y-yes…my water just broke. This baby is coming whether I like it or not." It figured that her daughter would have the worst timing in history. It took a little maneuvering but Fox helped Harper into the bathroom. She remained close by as Harper changed into one of the yellow gowns they handed out in medical. Harper wrapped a towel around her waist, though she was well aware it would do nothing to help. Despite everything happening at that moment, Harper's thoughts remained solely on Cage. She needed him more than she needed her next breath. There was no way she could do this without him.

Time passed both quickly and slowly. The contractions began to increase in frequency and intensity and nausea churned in Harper's veins. She tried to sip water but everything she put into her mouth came right back up again. With each new contraction, Harper felt herself growing a little bit weaker.

Fox paced the floor, wringing her hands and tugging at the strands of her dark hair out of habit. Something intrinsic told Fox that waiting around for Cage was not the best course of action. "There has to be something else we can do! You're in _labor_!" She whimpered, "I don't know how to deliver a baby, Harp!"

"It's going to be alright," Harper soothed. Despite all the evidence to the contrary, Harper chose to believe that this terrible story had to have a happy ending. Cage promised her that this baby would never know the horrors they'd suffered. "My contractions are still several minutes apart. Cage will be back soon, I just know it."

Fox didn't look convinced. She also didn't have the heart to argue. Harper was in enough pain as it was.

Across the compound, Cage had just finished putting the final details of the plan into motion. Cage had sent the signal to Clarke and the Commander to ready themselves at the rendezvous point. Soraya went straight to Level Five where it was her duty to collect the Sky People. Once they'd packed their things, she would lead them to the Portal. The massive metal door withstood multiple nuclear blasts…in doing so, it had protected a generation of warlords from the demise they so rightly deserved. The depravity of the few leeched into the soil and the blood of this place. In turn, a new generation of violent, twisted monsters was bred. For the good of all humanity and to protect the human race, that cycle ended today.

When Cage finally returned to the apartment, he found Harper glassy-eyed and shivering violently. Fear twisted in his gut as he knelt beside her, cupping her flushed cheeks between his icy hands. He should not have been gone so long… Harper smiled at him so sweetly and he felt his resolve waver for just a moment. Just then, he was reminded why he was doing this. Grief crashed over him as he laid his hands over her belly, feeling the life stir beneath his hands. Another contraction took hold of her and he waited, breathlessly, until it passed. There was no time left to waste. "Let's go, sweetheart," Cage's dark eyes met her blue ones. "It's time to go home."

Harper wanted to scream, cry, strike him, and beg him not to do this to her…but it would do no good. "My bag is inside the closet door. Fox, would you get it for me?" The small girl slipped into the bedroom, giving her a precious moment alone with Cage. It took inordinate strength to stand on shaky legs and Cage wrapped his arms around her. Wordlessly, she pressed her lips to his one last time. Tears slid down her chin and fell like rain on the tile beneath them. She could have wept an ocean to drown in, if she had the time. Cage's hand splayed over her back, offering his strength to her and she willingly absorbed it from him. "I've never loved and hated a man as much as I do right now," Harper murmured and briefly laid her head against his chest.

A sad smile tugging at the corner of Cage's lips was his only reply. They had long passed the point of arguing; it would do no good. Besides, he wanted their last moments to be calm. Years later when Harper looked back upon her time within Mount Weather, she wouldn't think of Cage standing over her as Dr. Tsing stole her bone marrow or remember him shackling her in the basement. The images of Cage violently murdering Dante would simply become part of a hazy recollection of nightmares she would one day forget. One day—many years from now—when her great grandchildren recounted their toils in rebuilding civilized society, Cage Wallace would be remembered as a peacemaker and a father of freedom.

Fox returned quickly from the bedroom with the knapsack draped across her back. She wrapped her arms around Harper to steady her as they headed out into the hallway. Fox let out a squeak of fear as she came face to face with April Tsing.

Cage remained stony-faced as he stood before her, "If you've come to try and stop me, it's too late."

"I haven't," April replied coolly. "I came to give you this." In her hand was a leather bag with simple handles, the kind that doctors once carried to make house calls. April watched Cage's expression change when he opened it and looked inside. Clearing her throat, April slid her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. "The erythromycin salve should be placed over the baby's eyes when she's born, to help reduce the risk of infection. Fennel tea, to aid the production of your milk. Antibiotics, in case you happen to come down with a puerpual infection…I'm not sure what type of medical facilities you have on the outside. There are also bandages and peri pads." She swallowed. "I put in everything I could think of that you might need. I'm glad I wasn't too late…"

Harper's expression remained stoic as she stared the doctor down. "I suppose I should thank you," She replied, through gritted teeth.

"I don't want your gratitude, Harper. I only hope for your forgiveness. Everything I've done…" April couldn't bring herself to finish. Harper afforded her the one thing she wanted more than life: _death_. There was no way to repay her for that kindness. "Hurry. It won't be long now before the child comes." As Cage and Fox helped Harper toward the elevators, April genuinely smiled. Peace washed over her as silence filled the halls again; it wouldn't be long now before she was reunited with her own daughter.

The murmur of voices echoing through the tunnels grew louder as Harper got closer and closer to freedom. Soraya stood at the back of the group, keeping watch as the forty-six whispered among themselves. They knew not what was to befall the citizens of the Mountain, innocent and guilty alike. An eerie hush fell over the crowd as Cage appeared with Fox and a heavily pregnant Harper in tow.

Monty was in motion before his mind caught up with him. "Harper! Fox!" He cried, his eyes as round as saucers as he drank in the sight of his friend. There were a million questions he wanted to ask, including the story behind her obvious pregnancy…but only one simple inquiry was burning a hole inside him: "Is Jasper with you?" His breathing was harsh and uneven, as if he'd been running for miles.

Harper exhaled sharply, "No. Jasper is dead." She watched Monty falter and his eyes fill with tears. "Someday you'll understand, Monty…but we don't have time to mourn. Our people are waiting for us." Her contractions were coming hard and fast, only a minute apart now. Her cheeks were flushed and red from exertion, her heart pounded, her entire body ached, and she knew it wouldn't be long now before this child came. "Please…"

"I can't hold her for much longer," Fox whimpered. Miller was instantly at her side, wrapping a strong arm around Harper's waist to support her. Protectiveness crossed Miller's features as Cage took a step toward them. There was ferocity to his posture that made Cage want to smile. Harper would be in good hands…even if they were not his own.

Soraya hurried to where Cage was standing. "I've put everything into place at central command. We'll just need your override code to unlock the door." Her heart was pounding in her chest as Cage took the lead. The sea of people parted, allowing them through. There was distrust in all of their eyes and curses on their lips…but Cage could only see Harper, beautiful and proud as he ascended the steps to the control panel. Without fanfare, he pried it open. The hinges shrieked angrily having been closed tight for a hundred years; were they not made of stainless steel, they'd be rusted beyond use by now. The metal keypad glinted softly beneath the harsh fluorescent lights.

Cage remained deeply focused as he punched in the override code quickly and carefully. One wrong number and all their hard work would be for naught. The silence resonated around him, louder than the voices had ever been. As one spidery finger lingered over the final key, Cage exhaled sharply. He would always remember the searing heat of the metal beneath his finger as he sealed his fate, and Harper's.

A thunderous rumble rocked the ground beneath their feet followed by the clamoring of alarms. Radiation began to seep through the seal, Cage's lungs burned with it. Harper let go of Miller for an instant, staggering forward as she threw her arms around Cage. She did not care what anyone said or thought of her. Right and wrong ceased to have meaning a long time ago.

One hot tear slipped down Cage's cheek as she whispered her final goodbye. He traced the ring on her finger, drawing strength from the fact that his legacy would live on through the ages. Cage did the right thing in saving these people…now he had to finish his deed. "I love you, Harper. Now it's time to go…"

Although Harper held tight, Cage pried himself away from her. He strode forward and grasped the lever without hesitation. Another rumble shook the mountain as the massive door swung open. Harsh rays of sunshine streamed through the door, blinding them for a moment. Cage raised his hand to the level of his eyes, a warm breeze swept through the hall and stole the breath from his lungs. Blood in his veins boiled and then curdled, weeping from the open sores on his face. A smile slid over Cage's face as he shuffled off his mortal coil and finally found peace.

Dizziness churned in Harper's veins as Miller dragged her past the wreckage of the man she had loved against all odds. In the depth of her hazy mind, she could hear someone screaming and begging for mercy…it took Harper a long time to realize these were her cries. She was only vaguely aware that someone swept her up into their arms and carried her away from the crowd. Just beyond the reach of her wavering consciousness, an unfamiliar voice demanded she push.

Harper reached out, one hand finding another and she gripped tightly, blindly. She no longer felt pain or sadness or longing. Glancing upward, tears burned in Harper's eyes as she looked into the sky. Harper's entire body twisted with one final contraction. All at once, the pressure ceased. A moment later, the shrieking cries of a new life filled the air.

For an instant, Harper swore she saw Cage standing over her, his dark hair blowing in the breeze, and his smile as bright as the midday sun. The screams of her newborn child and the worried murmurs of those who had gathered faded into nothingness. Harper's body slackened, eyelids fluttered closed, and she was finally at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the end of the story...I'd like to take a moment of silence for Cage Wallace, our fallen hero. He may not have been any kind of hero on the actual show, but in STT, he's the reason the good guys get to live. Cage Wallace...this one is for you! And yes, I will be having a drink in his honor. Maybe two...this chapter took a lot out of me.<strong>

**Please read and review! I am dying to know what you thought! **

**I love you all,**  
><strong>Marina<strong>


End file.
